


Wicked

by BadboyAV



Series: The Witch & The Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Especially Michael, F/M, M/M, Magic, No one likes Jennifer Blake, Phoenixes, Resurrection, Revenge, Werewolves, Witch Hunters, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadboyAV/pseuds/BadboyAV
Summary: On his first night in Beacon Hills Micheal Valdez had a dream about a boy in the woods getting attacked by a wolf what he didn't realise is that it wasn't just a dream it was a premonition. Now he's friends with Scott and Stiles and they try to help Scott control his wolf while Micheal is trying to control his new found power.[Season 1-3A]





	1. Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Visions are in Italics
> 
> Thoughts/Mind reading are in bold 
> 
> Flashbacks are underlined

Michael's POV

_I was in the woods it was dark and the moon shined bright in contrast to the night sky. I heard someone panting and I walked towards them._

_"Hey." I said looking at him._

_He didn't seem to hear me but I noticed the terrified look he had._

_I looked over at what he was looking at and saw a giant animal with red glowing eyes._

_Suddenly it jumped on him and bit him and when he had the chance he ran, the monster looked over at me._

_"Shit." I muttered._

_Suddenly it jumped on me making me fall back._

I woke up with a start and looked around.

"What the hell was that?" I say getting up.

I walked over into my closet and picked out what I was gonna wear.

"Micheal, sweety time to get ready for school." Mom says walking in.

"Son school starts in an hour so please get ready." She says before walking out.

I nodded and got a towel.

"Why today?" I asked before looking at the calendar on my phone.

After taking possibly the longest shower in my life I wipe the fog off the mirror and brush my teeth.

I walk out and look at my phone.

"Ok I was in there for 25 minutes so school starts at 8." I say before walking into the closet.

"Time to drop em' dead." I smirk looking around. After about 10 minutes of thinking of what to wear I put on black skinny jeans with a black leather crop top with a leather jacket with a hemline just about his stomach with black combat boots.

"And now the finishing touches." I say sitting down in front of me. I carefully put on the eye-shadow then the eyeliner so it would give the raccoon eye look.

"Ready." I said standing up. I look at the time on my phone to see it's currently 7:40.

"What can I do for 20 minutes?" I asked dropping down on bed.

I pull out my phone and began to play a random game.

"Micheal breakfast is ready!" Mom yelled.

"New town. New people." I say prepping myself. I grab my phone and backpack then head downstairs.

"Okay here we go." I say as I make it to the bottom of of the stairs. I looked around and followed the sweet smell of breakfast.

"Most important meal of the serving it up Michael's way boop." I silently sang.

"Haha SpongeBob reference."

"Sweety I made your favorite." She said pulling out a plate with pancakes, hashbrowns, bacon, sausage, and some French toast.

"Yum my favorite." I quickly sit down and take the fork and knife on the table into my hands.

"Thanks." I say digging in.

"Don't eat too fast baby or you'll get a stomach ache." She says kissing the side of my head.

After eating the best breakfast I've ever had I saw her look at her phone.

"Son 10 minutes until school we gotta go." She said getting up. I ate the last bit of hashbrowns before getting up and picking the plate up.

"Oh sweety don't bother I'll clean it when I get back." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok." I say before I set it back down. I follow her to her white Rolls-Royce.

"Time to die of boredom." I said as I climbed into the passanger seat.

TW

"Ok sweety here's your schedule make sure you get to all your classes." She said handing me the small piece of paper before kissing my cheek.

"I will thanks." I say getting out of the car. As soon as I get out of the car people start to look at me like I'm an alien.

"Ok that's something."

I look around before making my way to the entrance. I see the same kid from my dream.

"No way." I said shocked.

"Maybe I should talk to him."

As I got closer I felt a shiver going down my spine.

"Oh my god I don't got this! I should turn around, they're looking at me it's now or never!"

"Hi I'd really hate being that guy but I just movee here and I hoped you guys could help me find my classes and show me around?" I asked calmly with a sweet smile.

**"Ha knew I had this."**

They didn't say they just looked at me the same way eveyone else did.

"Hello." I say waving my hand in front of their faces.

"Oh sorry um sure, I'm Scott and this is Stiles." The tan one said shaking his head but his friend was still frozen.

"Not to be rude but is there a particular reason to that?" I asked gesturing to Stiles and the rest of the people looking at me. Scott was about to say something but Stiles interrupted him.

"Attractive people stick together." He says almost yelling.

"And?" I asked with a smile.

"Um we're not?" He said almost like a question.

"Well not to make things awkward but I'm gay and you guys are pretty cute." I compliment them making them blush.

"Oh um anyway can I see your schedule?" He asked asked and I handed it to him.

"You have first period with us so you could come with us." He suggested.

"Sure." I say as we begin to walk inside the building.

"As I was saying before I'm being scarlet nerded by you." Stiles said making me confused.

"Sure." He said with a smile.

TW

I took a seat a few rows behind Scott and Stiles.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night and I am sure that your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." The teacher said.

I squinted my eyes at the last few words.

**"This place is weird."**

"Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus on your desks outlining this semester." Almost everyone including me groaned at that.

**"Weird but still boring."**

The door opens and the principal walks in with Allison right behind him.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome."

She didn't say anything but sat down behind Scott and he awkwardly and silently gave her his pen ans she took it with a smile.

This is so sweet I'll need to go see a dentist.

TW

The last bell rang and I walked out of my last class.

I saw Scott and Stiles and walked towards them until someone took my arm.

I turned my gaze to look at a girl with red hair with someone else on her other arm.

"Your jacket is absolutely killer and so is your outfit where you get them?" She asked.

"My mom was a buyer at a boutique back in San Francisco." The other girl answered.

"I got the outfit in Paris and the rest from Italy." I answered.

"And you two are my best friends." She said.

"Ok." I said.

"I'm Micheal." I said.

"Allison." The other girl said.

I had to agree, she scares me.

"I'm Lydia and are you gay by any chance?" She asked.

"Uh yea." I say confused.

"I have the perfect guy I can set you up with." She said.

"Hey Jackson." She let us go and went to go kiss her boyfriend.

**"I swear every man in this town is sex on a stick."**

I look over at Scott and Stiles and they quickly look away from me.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia told us.

"A party?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, friday night, you two should come." Jackson said, leaninf against the lockers as he held Lydia.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night on friday... But thanks for asking." She lied.

**"Who has family nights anymore?"**

"You're sure? Everyone's going after the game."

"You mean like football?" Allison asked.

"Football is a joke here. Are you kidding? The sport here is Lacrosse. We've won state championship for the past two years." He smirked.

"Because of the team captain!" Lydia added.

"We practice in a few minutes. If you guys don't have anything else to do..." He suggested.

"I got nothing going on." I say.

"Well, I was going to-" Allison but Lydia cut her off.

"Perfect You come!" She said pulling us.

TW

We all sat down on the bleachers as the players were preparing for practice.

I was about to ask the rules of this game but I was interrupted.

"McCall!" I heard the coach yell.

They had a one sided argument.

"Let's go! Come on!" He yelled again.

"Who is that?" She asked pointing at Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is..." Lydia trailed off.

"That's Scott he showed me around today." I answered.

"Really?" They asked.

"Yea he's really nice." I say.

The whistle blew making us cover our ears.

The first ball hit Scott in the face making him fall back into the goal.

"Ouch." I say, my face twisting.

Scott back up and surprisingly caught it.

Stiles shot up cheering.

The team continued to shoot the balls but Scott caught them all.

"Go Scott!" I cheer.

"He seems pretty good." Lydia commented.

"Uh very good." Allison clarified.

As the practice continued I heard a new voice.

**"Who the hell is this guy?"**

What the hell was that? It sounded like Jackson.

**"How is he doing that?"**

Stiles?

The voices got so loud I covered my ears but to no avail, the voices got even louder until they abruptly stopped.

What the hell just happened.

"Are you ok?" Allison.

I quickly took my hands away from my head.

"Yea I just suffer from migraines." I lied.

Nice excuse.

"That sucks." Lydia said.

"No kidding."

I look up to see Jackson running toward the goal and Scott had a terrified look on his face.

Jackson shot the ball and Scott caught it.

Everyone shot up and cheered.

TW

I called my mom saying I was going to go hang out with some friends.

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking around the woods.

**"Just like my dream."**

"We're trying to find my inhaler." Scott answered.

"This'll go faster if we split up, I'll go that way." I say going the way where the thing came from.

I walked away from the two as I heard Stiles howl and deeper into the woods.

"This place is starting to give me the creeps." I say looking around.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards Scott and Stiles.

I looked up to see a stone cold bruting face and forest green eyes.

Hot.

When Scott and Stiles where in view he let me go and pushed me forward.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I uh lost something." Scott said nervously.

"This is private property." He said.

"Sorry man we didn't know." Stiles said.

"We wear looking for something but forget it." Scott said.

He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Scott.

Before he could leave I grabbed his arm.

"You grab me like that again I'll cut your balls off in your sleep K." I say shoving past him.

He walks away and walked into the woods.

"Dude do you know who that was?" Stiles asked.

"No..." Scott trailed off.

"That was Derek Hale! You remember right he's only like a few years older than us." Stiles said.

"He's hot." I commented getting a look from them.

"What?" I asked.

"Anyways his whole family they all burned to death in a fire ten years ago." Stiles finished.

"Then what's he doing back?" Scott asked.

**"I should keep an eye on him"**

I looked back to see Derek and he looked back at me.

"Something is seriously wrong with me."

I followed them back to Stiles' jeep and he took me home.

TW

When the sun went down I finally decided that I should try to find an explanation to what happened on the field and in the woods.

I got up and quickly got on my computer and typed in two words.

Mind reading.

I looked through it all telepathy and mentalism but got nothing.

I wondered for about a minute until it hit me.

"How about the dream?" I wondered.

"Clairvoyance." I say as it typed.

"The supernatural ability to perceive events in the future." I read.

I read more about Clairvoyance and I got to something about witches.

There were multiple witch bloodlines who survived the Salem witch trials and migrated all across the country and the legacy lived on.

The witches stayed hidden and survived for centuries.

"Witchcraft." I typed.

There was just about everything you could think of.

Spells, hexes, curses, rituals it was all there one right after an other.

"I have to try." I say scrolling through the website.

Telekinesis.

"I can try that." I say getting up.

I look around thinking of something to move.

I see my textbook on my nightstand.

"Here it goes." I say raising my hand towards the book with an open hand.

I started to sweat nervously as I looked at the book.

Nothing happens.

"Did I actually think this was gonna work?" I asked myself with a chuckle.

I hear a buzzing by my hear making me flinch.

"Stupid fly." I growl turning around and swatted at it with my hand at hit.

I heard a crash then a thud behind me.

"No way."

I slowly turn around to see my lamp broken on the floor and so was my textbook.

"What's going on with me?" I asked looking into my reflection.

I need to sleep this off.

I lay down in  and close my eyes.

_I opened my eyes to see that I'm in the woods._

_"Where am I?" I asked looking around._

_I started to wander around trying to get out of the woods but I only got even more lost._

_I heard some cracking behind me and I jumped._

_I turned to see a girl being torn apart by a monster._

_"You again." I whisper._

_It looked up at me and it jumped at me._

_"Ah!" I yell as closed my eyes and felt back._

_When nothing happened I opened my eyes and looked to see a house on fire._

_I hear screams and see a bunch of hands reaching out of a basement window._

_I ran to them and crouched down._

_"Hang on!" I yell as I reached out to grab a hand but I only went through it._

_"What?" I questioned looking at my hand._

_A bright light came out of my hand making me close my eyes._

I wake up when I fell off of bed and I get up with a groan and look around to see everything on the floor.

"Honey time for school!" Mom yelled from down stairs.

"Ugh." I groan as I fell back and hit my head on the floor.

"Ow."

TW

After a more than stressful day at school I walk out to the field to watch the elimination for the lacrosse team and sit down on the bleachers.

Allison sat down next to me and we smiled at each other.

The whistle blew and the game began.

Almost immediately Scott and Jackson where budding heads.

I looked in awe as Scott dodged the players and he jumped over a wall of them and shot the ball between the goalies legs.

"Wow." I said as everyone got up and cheered.

**"How the hell did he do that!?"**

I looked over at Jackson who looked infuriated.

**"Maybe he is a werewolf."**

I looked at Stiles who wasn't cheering with everyone and looked kinda worried.

TW

Afterwards I went to Stiles' house and I found his neck deep in werewolf info.

"So you think Scott's a werewolf?" I asked skeptically arching an eyebrow.

Am I allowed to be skeptical, I mean I think I might be a witch.

There was a knock on the door making Stiles jumped up and opening it to reveal Scott.

"Get in. You have to see this. We've been up all night reading websites, books, all of this information." He said.

We've?

"Yea hi." I raised my hand getting their attention before pointing at Stiles "He's been the one reading I was just illegally downloading music into my phone." I clarified.

"You said you read a book on werewolves." Stiles said.

"Yea Twilight." I said making Stiles huff in annoyance.

Scott took his jacket off.

and Stiles went back to his computer.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked.

"Can I have some?" I asked with a smile.

"Alot. No. Doesn't matter just listen." Stiles said.

"Is it about the body? Did they find who did it?" Scott asked as he sat down on Stiles' bed.

"No they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale-"

"The the guy in the woods we saw the other day." Scott added.

"Sex in a leather jacket?" I asked getting stares from them.

"What?" I asked.

"Yea but that's not it ok." Stiles said going back to the matter at hand.

"What then?" Scott asked.

"Remember the joke from the other day?" He asked.

"The werewolf one." I said so Scott knew what he was talking about.

"Not a joke anymore." Stiles seriously "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I..." He said looking at me making me stick my tounge out at him. "started doing all this reading and...do you even know why a wolf howls?" He asked.

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"Stiles just get to the point." I said urging him to tell him.

"I'm getting there. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that means others could've been nearby maybe a whole pack of them." Stiles explained.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked.

"Werewolves." I corrected.

"You guys are seriously wasting my with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." He said irritated as he got up to leave but Stiles got in the way.

"And here we go." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"We saw you on the field today Scott what you did today wasn't just amazing alright it was impossible." Stiles explained.

"Yea so I made a good shot." Scott said trying to leave but Stiles stopped him again.

"No you made an incredible shot, I mean the way you moved your speed,your reflexes you know people just can't suddenly do that overnight." He urged but Scott looked unimpressed.

Now that Stiles is putting it all out there it's starting to make sense.

"Just listen to him." I say to Scott.

"Then there's the vision and the senses, don't even think I haven't noticed you need your inhaler anymore." He explained.

"Ok, dude I can't think about this now." He interupted "We'll talk tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow what no the full moon's tonight don't you get it." Stiles argued.

"What you trying to do, I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect why you trying to ruin it?" Scott asked as Stiles grabbed some pictures.

"I'm trying to help, you're cursed Scott." He turned around "You know it's not the moon cause you to physically change it also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be any peak." He explained.

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked.

"Yea your urge to kill." He simplified.

"I'm already feeling an urge to kill Stiles." Scott said sarcastically.

Stiles turned around and grabbed am old looking book.

"The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." He read before turning around "Alright I hadn't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does you need to cancel this date." He said getting up and taking Scott's phone from his backpack.

"Stiles." I warned.

"You need to call her right now." He said as he started to type.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm canceling the date." He said.

Before you know it Scott slammed Stiles against the wall with a raised fist.

As if on reflex I grab Scott and slam him against the opposite wall.

The window opened and wind blew all the papers that were on the floor to fly up.

How did we get across the room so fast?

As the question went through my mind me and Scott stared each other down.

Scott blinked as though he woke up.

"I-I'm sorry." He said and I let him go.

"I have to go get ready for that party." He said before grabbing his things.

"I'm sorry." He said before exiting the room.

Stiles picked up the chair that me and Scott knocked over to see claw marks on it as well as burn marks.

Stiles looked up at me and I shifted awkwardly.

"Sooo I gotta go get ready for that party too." I say leaving.

TW

When I arrived at Lydia's house the party was in full swing.

I looked around for Scott and saw him with Allison, he looked over at the other side of the pool and I followed his gaze to see Derek Hale.

A dog barked at him but he looked back at it and it stopped.

I saw Allison distract Scott so I turned around.

I filled two red cups with most likely spiked punch and quietly walked around the pool towards Derek.

"You know if you're trying the blending in approach I have to say you're not doing a really good job." I say offering him a cup.

Without saying a word he took the cup.

"See you later." I said walking away.

I turned to ask something but he was gone.

"Hot but creepy." I say as I kept on walking.

As the party continued I made sure to keep an eye on Scott but also met a guy named Danny who seemed really nice and hot.

I looked over and saw Scott twinge in pain.

"Excuse me." I say to Danny before following Scott inside.

When Scott got into his car and drove away Allison walked up next to me with a questing look and I shrugged.

"Allison, Michael."

We both turned to see Derek.

"I'm a friend of Scott's." He stated.

This fucking liar.

Allison looked back to see Scott's tail lights disappear while I just gave Derek a questioning glare.

"My name's Derek." He said introducing himself.

TW

After he dropped Allison off I gave him the same glare I gave him earlier.

"Where do you live?" He asked as he started to drive.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get you home." He said not looking at me.

"Yea ok." I look around and I figure out where we are.

"Take left then a right." I say and he does.

He parked in front of my house.

"Do me a favor." I say looking at him.

"What?" He asked uninterested.

"Keep him safe." I say before getting out of the car.

When I got inside mom was sitting in the living-room.

"So?" She smiled.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"Who was he?" She asked her smile growing wider.

"A friend." I said walking upstairs before the conversation could escalate.

I walked into my bathroom and began to remove my clothes until I noticed something.

I look closer to my refection and saw my eyes glowed violet.

I quickly back away and fall over on towel on the floor but I didn't hit the floor.

I was hovering over the ground.

I slowly rose back up until I stood back up straight.

**"What did he do to them?!"**

"Scott?" I asked walking towards my window.

I closed my eyes and focused on Scott until I saw Scott's face twist into a more animalistic form.

"Scott!" I yelled before jumping out of the window.

When I landed I rolled to cushion my fall and I began to run.

I don't know how fast I ran but it's faster than I've ever ran before.

As I entered the preserve I passed Derek's car.

When I stopped I saw Scott and Derek roll around on the floor.

"What did you do to them?" Scott asked.

"Shh quiet." He said.

"Guys?" I called out and they looked back at me in shock.

"Too late they're already here run." Derek before picking me up and running.

I look at Scott and saw him with an arrow in his arm.

Derek lowers me and we hide crouching down.

I look and see three guys and one of them had a crossbow.

"Take him." The leader said.

I look at my hands and closed my eyes.

"Please work." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Derek asked.

I raised my hands towards them and open my eyes.

The leaves on the floor bursted up from the floor and the shockwave approached the three men and they all flew back and hit the trees behind them.

"Michael your eyes." Scott said as Derek pulled the arrow out of his arm.

We all ran away from the men and didn't stop until it was safe.

"Who were they?" Scott asked as he sat down against a tree.

"Hunters the kind that's been hunting us for centuries." Derek answered.

"Seriously?" I asked as I breathed hard.

"Us, you mean you did this to me!" Scott yelled getting up.

"Is it really so bad Scott, that you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope, you've been given something most people would kill for." He emphasized. "The bite is a gift." He finished.

"I don't want it." Scott stated.

"You will and you're gonna need me if you wanna learn how to it." Derek leaned over with a hand on Scott's shoulder "So you and me Scott we're brothers no" He said.

"And him?" He asked looking at me.

Derek looked at me before looking back at Scott.

"He's different than us, more powerful." He looked back at me "And as you saw we could use that power." He said before walking away.

TW

It was morning when Stiles picked me and Scott up.

"You know what actually worries the most?" Scott asked.

"You say Allison I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles said.

"Seriously Scott I mean she's nice and all but you have bigger problems right now." I said.

"She probably hates me now." He said making me groan.

"I doubt that but you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology or you know could her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf." He said getting a look from Scott.

"Ok bad idea." He said.

"No kidding." I say.

"Hey we'll get through this." He said patting Scott's arm

"Hey come on if I have I'll chain up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice." He said.

"Eww." I said.

"I had a boa once I could do it." He stated.

"And by the way I'm a witch." I say making Stiles slam the breaks.

They both look at with shocked looks on their faces.

"What?"

TW

I look at Scott as he talks to Allison and she walked towards a red car.

She hugged someone who I assume is her dad who has a bandage on his head.

"Shit." I say with dread in my voice.

The guy with the crossbow from the woods is her dad.

Scott looked back at me and I shrugged in shock.

"We are so screwed."

 

 


	2. Second Chance At First Line

Michael's POV

The past couple days have been more than stressful, I haven't slept at all since the night in the woods because I don't wanna let my guard down, I wanna get the hang of this telekinesis uand mostly I don't wanna have another nightmare.

After school I walked towards the lacrosse field and to the bleachers.

I look over to see Scott get knocked down but Jackson.

"McCall my grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead, do you think you can move faster than a lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" He asked.

What's wrong with this guy?

I shake my head and sit down on the bleachers.

"McCall's gonna do it again, McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach yelled.

I look between Scott and Jackson nervously as they had a mini stare down.

Coach blew his whistle and Scott launched forward towards Jackson.

"Not good." I said as they made contact.

Jackson fell back as Scott tackled past him and clutched his arm and Scott fell down clutching his head.

"Shit!" I yell as I jump up and run towards him.

"I can't control it it's happening." I heard him say.

"Come on let's go." Stiles said and I helped take home to the locker room.

From the corner of my eye I saw Derek with a glare pointed at Scott.

When we got into the locker room Scott took his gloves off and sat down on the ground.

"Scott you ok?" Stiles asked.

"Get away from me!" He yelled as his eyes glowed and his fangs extended.

Both me and Stiles jumped back and ran around the lockers only for Scott to jump ontop if them.

"Stiles go!" I yelled and he ran.

Scott tried to jump on me but I raise my hands up and he froze in midair.

"Raah!" He roared at me but I kept him like that.

"Scott you need to calm down." I say but he didn't listen.

"Michael!" Stiles yelled.

I turned to see he had a fire extinguisher and I moved out of the way.

Stiles sprayed him and when it was empty we hid behind the corner.

"Stiles, Michael." He called out and looked at him to see he's back to normal.

"What happened?" He asked.

Stiles and me sighed in relief and he dropped the fire extinguisher.

"You tried to kill us." I said.

"It's like I told you before, it's the anger, your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles explained.

"But that's lacrosse it's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed." He said.

"Well it's gonna be alot more violent if end up killing somebody on the field." Stiles said.

"Preferably Jackson." I say and they both glare at me.

"Just a suggestion." I say raising my hand in surrender.

"You can't play Saturday you're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles continued.

"But I'm first line." Scott said weakly.

"Not anymore." He said.

TW

That night I was on my bed reading a book on all the things to know about witches.

"Hey mom?" I called out.

"Yea sweety?" She asked opening my door.

"Do we have a book on our family tree?" I asked.

"Yes but why?" She asked.

"It's a school thing." I lied.

"One moment." She said walking out.

Within a moment she came back in with a thick book.

"Here knock yourself out." She said kissing my cheek.

I looked at my laptop and saw that I got a Skype call from Scott and Stiles and i answered.

"Well Jackson's arm is messed up." Stiles started.

"Well hello to you too." I say.

"I am so dead." Scott groaned.

"Probably." I say nodding as I opened the book.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"My family history." I say flipping through the pages.

I looked up to see someone behind Scott.

"Stiles." I said and he nodded and began typing.

"What?" Scott asked.

The screen froze when half of the message came through.

I look closer behind Scott to make out the person but it was too blurry.

"Dammit." I groaned.

"Hey he's a werewolf he can handle a burglar." Stiles said reassuringly.

"Yea you're right." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Dude you look like you haven't slept in days." Stiles said.

"That's because I haven't." I answered rubbing my cheeks to stay awake.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since the party?" I answered.

"Dude that was last week." He said pointing out the obvious.

"Yea I know." I say.

"Why?" He asked.

"Nightmares or visions whatever you wanna call them." I said as my eyelids betrayed me and began to slowly close.

"Visions what visons?" Stiles asked.

"About the fi.." I didn't finish me sentence I fell back on bed and fell asleep.

_I woke up on the side of the road and I saw a car pull over._

_"Hello?" I call out as the headlight blinded me._

_I saw a woman with a shotgun and shot a round into the air._

_"Come on!" She yelled looking around._

_With another bang I closed my eyes._

_When I opened them I saw the house on fire from before._

_I looked around and saw a bunch of people throwing things into the fire, making it bigger._

_"Hurry up!"_

_I turned around to see the same lady but she looked a little younger._

_"She did it." I whispered._

I wake up but I wasn't on my bed.

I wasn't even on the ground.

Me as well as the small object in my room like paper, books, shoes and pencils all floated.

"This is getting worse." I say as I gently put everything down.

TW

On Friday I was invited by Lydia to hang out with her, Jackson, Scott, Allison and Stiles and I really didn't have a choice.

I was walking to class when I saw Scott and Stiles looking around the corner.

When they both walk away I quickly looked over at what they're looking at.

Two cops and the principal.

Ok time read minds.

I close my eyes as I focus on the mind I'm trying to reach.

**"I wonder what her boobs look like."**

Wrong one.

**"Dean and Castiel are so hot together."**

Nope. I mean yea but not right now.

**"The curfew is at nine and the animal control is hunting the animal."**

Bingo.

TW

After school I walked to Derek's old house and knocked on the door.

"This place is a dump." I muttered.

"We all can't live in a mansion."

"Woe!" I yelled turning around.

"What?" He asked.

"God you're so creepy." I say.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated.

"What I want is answers and I have a feeling that you have them." I say walking down the steps of the porch.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Everything." I answer and he gave a small nod.

"Follow me." He said walking past me and into the shell of a house.

I quickly followed him.

"My mother made a treaty with a coven of witches who lived here as long as my family did." He said as he looked through his duffil bag.

"How'd she pull that off?" I asked.

"An exchange we get a book of theirs for the location of our vault." He said.

"What vault?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is this." He said taking a big black and red book.

"And this is?" I asked looking at it.

"The book we got from them." He answered.

"What's in it?" I asked looking at the skull on the cover.

"I don't know." He said.

"Yea cause I so believe that." I said sarcastically.

"I don't know what's in it only witches can open it." He answered.

"Then why did your mom want it?" I asked.

"She said "It's better to have something you can't use than to have someone else use it for wrong." believe me I've tried opening it but it's like it's glued shut." He said.

"Prove it." I said crossing my arms.

With a deep breath he put his hand on the spine of the book and the other on the opening.

I saw his face twist in frustration and I saw his muscles flex as he tried to pry it open.

"See." He said when he stopped trying to open it.

"Let me see." I say and he handed it to me.

I looked down at the book before I took a deep breath

"Thanks." I say looking back to him.

"No problem." He said.

"See you later." I said turning around.

"Yea." He quietly said.

I walked out of his house and began to walk home.

TW

When I got home I dropped the book next my family's book.

They look almost exactly the same.

"Ok here we go." I say as I reached out and opened the book.

The first thing I saw was a five pointed star in a circle.

"The devils trap can trap any and all supernatural creatures until the circle is broken, a circle .of wolfsbane can be just as affective but easier to break." I read the words below the circle.

I flipped through some pages until I stopped at a picture of a cross.

"The crucifix can harm most creatures mainly those who are deemed unholy." I read.

I continued to look through the pages and looked at the different pictures until I stopped at something.

"Pyrokenisis is the manipulation and conjuring of fire through mind." I read "Huh." I look at the scented pumpkin candle on my nightstand.

Just maybe.

I grab it and stand it in front of me. I look at it and when nothing happened I groaned in frustration.

"I can do this all night." I say as I continue to look at it.

10 minutes later *In SpongeBob commentary voice*

"Ugh I give up." I mumble before going to sleep.

Probably have better luck tomorrow.

TW

I was eating cereal when I turned on the TV and switched it to the news.

"Suspect Derek Hale has been taken into police custody." The news lady said making me spit out the milk.

I wipe my mouth before turning up the volume.

"This morning Derek Hale was arrested after the police received an anonymous call stating that he had the other half of a body that the police were looking for."

Anonymous huh?

My white round ass.

TW

"What the hell do you mean Scott's missing?" I asked as I paced my room.

"I mean I looked away for a couple seconds and he vanished." Stiles explained.

"Damn you can't keep your eyes off of these things for a second." I say as I sat down.

"Well what are we gonna do?" He asked panicking.

"I could try something but there's no guarantee it'll work." I said as I laid down.

"That vision thing you were talking about?" He ask.

"Yea if we don't know where he is right now it would be better to know where he will be." I stated.

"Yes I love the way you think." Stiles said.

"Call me in a few." I say hanging up.

"Ok here we go." I say closing my eyes as I let sleep overtake me.

_I was in the middle of the lacrosse field and I saw Scott in the middle of the field._

_I heard a high pitched ringing and I covered my ears._

I woke up see my phone ringing and I open it.

"So what happened?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles he's gonna be at the game." I said.

"Crap." He sighed.

"Yup." I nodded.

TW

"Hey Michael!" I heard.

I turned to see Allison and I smiled and sat next to her.

"Hey Allison." I say with a smile.

"Michael this is my dad, dad this is Michael." She said.

I have a surprised look on my face but it quickly was replaced with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Argent." I say holding my hand out.

"Likewise." He smiled shaking my hand out.

Our attention was turned to the game as it started.

I quickly realised that no one on our team was passing to Scott and that Jackson pushed Scott.

"Hey help us with this." Allison said as she and Lydia held up a sign and I helped.

Scott looked at it in anger and Stiles looked scared.

I look up to see the sign said We Luv U Jackson.

"Shit." I whispered as I sat back down.

**"As long as they don't pass to McCall coach won't play him."**

Jackson you sneaky bastard.

I saw Scott bend down and the opposing player behind him stepped back.

"What's Scott's number again?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Number 11 or the only one who hasn't got a single ball this entire game." Lydia answered.

"He's ok." I said.

"I hope we're ok, we need to win this." Lydia said.

"Guys a little help." Lydia said and we reluctantly held the sign up.

Scott looked over at us.

'Sorry' I mouthed.

The whistle blew and Scott took immediate action. He tackled, ran and scored and hell he scared a player to pass him the ball.

I looked at the score board and we were tied 5 to 5.

"You can do this Scott!" I cheered.

"Go Scott!" Allison yelled.

Scott caught the ball when the whistle blew and he ran toward the goal and stopped when he was surrounded.

"Scott control it." I whispered.

"You can do this Scott." Allison said.

Right after she said that Scott shot the ball and he scored.

Everyone jumped up, cheered and ran to the field.

I looked over and saw Stiles' dad on the phone.

**"So Hale wasn't the killer but his sister got killed."**

"If Derek isn't the killer then who is and why would the kill his sister?" I asked.

TW

After I got home I went into my room and jumped on my bed.

"Too young for all this stress." I whispered as I relaxed.

Wait a minute.

I opened my eyes and shot up.

"How the hell?" I wondered as I lifted the melted candle on my bed.

"But how?" I looked it over and it was almost completely melted.

I guess Scott's not the only one who needs to learn control.


	3. Pack Mentality

Michael's POV

_I was at school at night when I heard a scream._

_"Here we go again." I muttered._

_I ran to where I heard the scream but stopped when I heard a roar._

_"What is that?" I wondered as I slowly made my way toward the bus yard._

_I saw blood splatter all over the door of the bus next to me making me fall back with a yelp._

_something jumped out of the back of the bus and I ran after it._

_"This is probably my only chance." I say as I chaste it._

_A bright light appeared in the distance and the dark figure disappeared in it._

_"No not now!" I yell as the light consumed me._

I opened my eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Almost saw it this time." I say getting up.

TW

I walked into school and walked over to Scott and Stiles when I spot them.

"Hey guys." I greet them.

"Scott killed Allison." Stiles suddenly said.

"What?!" I yell shocked getting looks from people around us.

"I don't know if I killed her it was like a dream." He explained.

"Trust me just because it feels like a dream doesn't mean it wasn't real." I warned.

"Witch thing?'" They asked.

"Witch thing." I answer.

We all continued to walk down the hall before Stiles began to talk again.

"Let me take a guess." Stiles started.

"I know you think it might have something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out." Scott cut in.

"Of course not." Stiles said.

"No way." I added.

Scott gave us a pointed look.

"Yea that's totally it." Stiles admitted and I nodded with a huff making Scott look down worriedly.

"Hey come on it's gonna be fine alright." Stiles reassured.

"Yea and you're handling this amazingly." I add patting him on his shoulder.

"It's not like a beginners class you can take." Stiles joked.

"Yea not a class but maybe a teacher." Scott hinted.

"Who Derek?" Stiles smacked the back of Scott's head "Did you forget the part where we got him tossed into jail?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yea he's totally pissed at you guys." I smirked.

He really was he couldn't stop talking about it over the phone.

Scott and Stiles stopped me and gave me shocked looks.

Shit.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you know he's pissed?" Stiles asked.

"Wouldn't you be pissed if you thrown into jail for a murder you didn't commit the murder of your sister no less." I quickly answered.

"Good point." Stiles said and we continued to walk down the hall towards the door.

That was close.

"Anyway chasing her to the back of the bus it all felt so real." Scott continued.

Wait a bus?

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened." He answered.

I feel you Scott.

"Join the club." I sigh out.

We walked out of the building and stopped when we saw the bloody, bent backdoor of a bus.

"I think it did." Stiles said.

"Scott I think we shared the same dream." I said and we look at each other in horror.

We walk back inside and Scott shoots multiple texts to Allison but she didn't answer.

"She's probably fine." Stiles assured.

"Yea it could be a coincidence." I reasoned.

"She's not answering my texts guys and you said you had the same dream last night." Scott said glancing at me.

"I agree with Michael it could be only a coincidence, a seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles said trying to calm Scott down but was failing.

"Just help me find her ok." He pleaded.

As we walked Scott kept on looking around frantically looking for Allison.

I looked too but when I turned back Scott rounded the corner.

"He's gonna lose control again." I whispered to Stiles.

"Only if Allison is dead." Stiles pointed out.

"Which she most likely is." I countered.

"Ok not helping." Stiles said pointing at me.

"Hey I'm looking at the facts here." I said raising my hands in surrender.

"Attention students this is your principle." The principle said through the intercom.

"I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses but while the police worked to determined what happened classes will proceed as schedule, thank you." He announced receiving groans from all the students.

TW

In science class we barley did our work and started talking about what happened in the bus.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott suggested.

"Could've been animal blood, you know maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles guessed.

"And did what?" Scott asked.

"Ate it." I said with a smirk.

"Raw?" He asked worriedly.

"No you stuffed and baked it in a little werewolf oven," He quipped "I don't know you guys are the ones who had the dreams." Stiles said,

"Mr. Stilinski if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might wanna pull the headphones out every once in a while." Mr. Harris announced.

**"God I hate this kid."**

"I think you, Mr. McCall and Mr. Valdez would benefit from a little distance, yes?" He suggested.

"No." Stiles said weakly.

Mr. Harris pointed at the seats he wanted us to go and we all got up.

"Let me know when the separation anxiety becomes to much." He sarcastically said.

"Hey I think they found something." A girl announced and everyone got up and walked to the window.

We all saw as the ambulance pushed a man on a gurney.

"It's not a rabbit." Scott said.

The man jumped up with a scream making us all jump back.

Scott slowly walked backwards but I stopped him.

"At least he isn't dead." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea see he's awake dead guys can't do that." Stiles said stating the obvious.

"Guys I did that." He said.

TW

At lunch we got out food and made out way to a table.

"But it wasn't a dream, something happened last night but I don't remember what." Scott said as we sat down.

"What makes you so sure that Derek has all the answers?" Stiles asked.

"Besides everything?" I asked sarcastically.

"And during the full moon he wasn't changed he was in total control." Scott stated.

"And he helped us." I added.

"And I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott said.

"You don't know that." Stiles assured.

"I don't not know it." He shot back "I can't go out with Allison tonight I have to cancel." He said.

"No you're not canceling ok you can't just cancel your entire life." Stiles said.

"Trust me I've tried." I said rolling my eyes.

"Tried what?" Lydia asked sitting next to Scott.

Stiles gaped at her in shock.

"Uh homework." Scott lied.

Smooth buddy.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked me and I shrugged.

Suddenly all the popular kids started to sit with us.

Danny sat next me making me smile widely.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Get up." Jackson said to the guy at the head of the table.

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" He asked.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coinslot." He said.

"What about him?" He asked gesturing to me.

"I'd love to see someone try to make me get up." I said as before he was shoved off by Jackson.

"So I hear they say it's some kind of animal attack, probably a cougar." Danny said starting the conversation.

"I hear mountain lion." Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain." Lydia stated getting a look from Jackson "Isn't it?" She asked.

"Who cares the guy was probably a homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway." Jackson guessed.

I rolled my eyes cause seriously does this guy always have to be such a douche.

"Actually I just found out who it is, check it out." Stiles piped in showing everyone the news on his phone.

"The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident but confirmed that the victim Garrison Meyers survived the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The news woman said.

"Wait I know this guy!" Scott exclaimed.

"You do?" Me and Allison asked at the same time making us look at each other before looking back at Scott.

"I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad. He was the driver." Scott explained.

"Can we talk about something a little more fun like...oh what are we doing tomorrow night?" Lydia asked.

Allison and Scott turned to Lydia.

"You said you and Scott were hanging something tomorrow night right?" She asked.

"Oh uh we haven't decided what we were gonna do." She answered.

"Well I'm not a big fan of watching lacrosse videos so...if the four of us are going out we're doing something fun." Lydia stated.

Scott looked over to Allison.

"Hanging out like...the four of us...do you wanna...go out with them?" Scott stuttered nervously.

"Yea I guess it sounds fun." She answered.

"Wanna know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself with this fork." He said holding said fork up.

"Please do." I muttered making Scott chuckle quietly.

"What about bowling, you love bowling." Lydia suggested.

"Yea with actual competition." He scoffed.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged "You can bowl right?" She asked Scott.

"Sort of." He hesitantly answered.

"Sort of or yes." Jackson taunted.

"Yes, in fact I'm a great bowler." Scott said a little louder.

Stiles look at me a but worried before looking back at Scott.

TW

We walked down the stairs as Scott began to panic.

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I know I'm such an idiot." Scott groaned.

"It's like watching a car wreck, first it turn into a group date thing and after that comes that phrase.." Stiles said until Scott finished for him.

"Hanging out."

"You don't hang out with hot girls ok it's like death, once you're hanging you might as well be her gay bestfriend." Stiles said receiving a smack from me.

"Not that there's anything wrong with gay bestfriends but you, Michael and Danny could start hanging out." He joked.

"How is this happening, I might have killed a guy or I didn't." Scott said panicking.

"I think.." I began to say until Stiles interrupted me.

"I don't think Danny likes me." He said out of nowhere.

"Well he probably.." This time Scott interrupts me.

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out." Scott said worriedly.

"I'm sure she.." I began before Stiles cut me off yet again.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" He asked looking at me for an answer.

"Um well..." And yet again Scott interrupted me.

"I made first line and the captain wants to destroy me and now.." This time I interrupted him by standing in front of them.

"Ok lets start from the beginning, Scott you most likely didn't kill the guy cause I didn't see you in my dream, Stiles I'm sure Danny would like you if he got to know you, Scott I'm sure Allison likes you a lot and I bet she's just as nervous as you are, Stiles if you grew your hair out a bit, worked out I'd probably give you a bj and finally Scott you can handle Jackson you have heightened senses and strength so you don't need to worry." I say in one breath before starting to slowly walk backward "And in conclusion I'm an awesome friend and you two don't deserve me, boom." I finished dropping an invisible microphone before walking away.

TW

When I got home my mom was sitting on the couch with a book in her hands.

"Hey mom." I said as I walked towards the stairs.

"Where did you get this?" She asked showing me the book.

I looked over and a nervous feeling grew in my stomach.

The book Derek gave me.

"A friend gave it to me." I say as she opened it.

How did she...

"Open it? Quite simple really sweety you see this book belonged to me." She said as she flipped through the pages.

"You're a witch too?" I asked surprised.

"Where do you think you got your magic?" She asked as she stood up and closed the book.

"I just thought it came to me." I shrugged.

"Honey magic just doesn't come out of nowhere it comes from the blood in your veins and the will of your soul." She said before she made her eyes glow a bright white.

"How come your eyes turn white and mine turn violet?" I asked as she put her arm over my shoulders and lead me to the couch.

"A question for another time, what I want to know is what can you do." She said as we sat down.

"Like?" I asked.

"What abilities have you unlocked?" She asked.

"Well the only things I've been able to do is telekinesis and a bit of pyrokinesis I've also been have these visions when I sleep." I answered truthfully.

"Visions?" She asked slowly.

"Yea." I nodded.

"Come with me." She said standing up and I follow her to the basement.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we walked down the stairs that lead to the basement.

"The visons you are having is the ability known as The Sight, it's one of the most rarest abilities a witch can have." She explained as she telepathically opened a chest and started to rummage into it.

"And?" I asked.

"And since it's one of the rarest abilities and since I don't have it it'll be hard to find you a teacher." She explained as she pulled out a small dusty book and blew on it.

"And that'll help?" I asked looking at the small thing.

"This book was written by your great grandmother who did in fact have the sight." She said handing it to me.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked.

"Read it and learn." She said before walking upstairs.

"And dinner's in 1 hour." She said before she opened the door.

I walked up to my room and looked at it.

"Here it goes." I sigh.

When I opened it a bright light came out of the pages and blinded me.

I opened my eyes again and saw nothing but white.

_"Hello?" I called out looking around._

_I started to walk but I didn't know where I was going._

_As I kept on walking I felt the temperature getting lower until I could see my breath._

_"Hello!" I called out._

_It just kept getting colder._

_"Is anyone there?" I said with a shaky breath as I shivered._

_"Do you want to live?" A lady's voice asked_

_I looked around in panic._

_"Who's there?" I asked._

_"Do you want to live?" She asked again._

_"Yes." As I crouched into a ball._

_"Then use your power to warm you." She said._

_"I can't, I don't know how to do that yet." I explained as my vision started to blur._

_"You can't or you won't. Don't let your fear control you." She said._

_The white turned into darkness until I opened my eyes and I saw the house on fire like before._

_"But it hurts people." I shake out as I heard their screams._

_"It can also save you." She said._

_The darkness was back and I started to get woozy._

_"Do you want to help your friends?" She asked._

_"Yes." I say looking up into the nothingness._

_"Then use your power." She urged.'_

_"Ahh!" I screamed._

_I immediately feel warmth cover me and I open my eyes._

_There was nothing but fire all around me and it lit up the darkness._

_"See there is nothing to fear." She said._

_"Why did you do this?" I asked as I stood up._

_"All answerers will come soon but now your friends need you."_

_As quickly as they appeared the flames dissipated and the darkness covered me again_

I opened my eyes to see the moon high in the night sky.

As if on queue my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Stiles.

"Hello." I answered.

"Michael, me and Scott are outside we're on our way to the bus to see if Scott could remember anything." Stiles said quickly.

"Wait what?" I asked getting up and looked out my window to see a blue beat up jeep.

"Can you sneak out?" He asked.

"Uh yea." I answered before hanging up.

Even though she's a witch I'm pretty sure mom won't let me out this late.

I climb out the window before looking down.

"That's a long way down." I muttered nervously.

Here we go.

I jumped and used my telekinesis as slow my fall until I gently landed on the ground.

I looked back and made sure my mom wasn't anywhere near the windows before running to the jeep.

"Dude that was so cool!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

"Shh my mom's still awake." I shushed him making him shut up but he still had a smile.

I climbed into the back and we started to drive to school.

TW

When we got there we all climbed out and walked towards the fence.

"Wait just me someone needs to keep watch." Scott said.

"Why am always the one keeping watch?" Stiles asked.

"Cause you didn't have a dream about the driver." I answer as I started to climb the fence but Scott stopped me.

"You too." He said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You need to protect Stiles incase the hunters come." Scott says.

"Why does it start to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't wanna be Robin all the time." Stiles said.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." He said.

"If you guys are Batman & Robin then I'm Harley Quinn." I stated making them look at me.

"Why Harley Quinn?" Stiles asked.

"I love Harley Quinn." I said seriously.

"Guys just stay here." Scott ordered.

"Fine." We both said.

As we walked back to the jeep I felt a pull towards the tree line.

"Michael?" Stiles called but I kept on walking.

When I got to the fence that separated the woods from the street I used my magic to melt a hole into it and walked through.

I kept walking until I stopped and looked down.

It was a paw print but it was bigger than an average wolfs paw print.

I put my hand over it and closed my eyes.

_I opened my eyes and saw the bus and blood splattered the back door before something broke the door down before jumping out._

_This time I got a clear look and it wasn't Scott._

_Scott was on the floor bleeding._

_It was a giant wolf monster with blood red eyes._

_"You killed Laura Hale." I said before I closed my eyes again._

I opened my eyes and jumped back when I heard a car horn.

"Shit." I said as I ran back to the jeep.

Me and Scott jumped into the jeep before Stiles quickly pulled out of the driveway.

"Did it work did you remember?" Stiles asked.

"Yea I was there last night and the blood a lot of it was mine." He answered.

"So you did attack him." Stiles guessed.

"No he didn't I saw there was glowing red eyes and they weren't Scott's and Scott was trying to protect the driver." I corrected.

"I think it was Derek." Scott said.

"What why would Derek help you remember he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked.

"That's what I don't get." Scott said.

"It's gotta be a pack thing." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Like an initiation you two kill together." Stiles explained.

"Because ripping someone's throat is such a bonding experience." Scott said sarcastically.

"Yea but you didn't kill him which means you're not a killer which also means..."

"I can go out with Allison." Scott smiled.

"I was going to say you wouldn't kill us." Stiles said.

"Oh yea...that too." Scott said.

TW

The night after I decided to go to the drug store for a bag of chips and a small soda.

After I paid I looked over and saw Derek and Mr. Argent.

"Shit." I muttered.

When Mr. Argent walked away Derek said something making him stop.

I looked and saw a guy walk up to Derek's car with a gun.

I'm gonna regret this.

"Hey Derek." I say walking up to them.

"Michael?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Hi Mr. Argent what are you doing?" I asked with a fake smile.

"You know Derek?" He asked.

"Yea we're...old friends." I lied as I glanced at the two other guys.

"Yea well goodnight boys and drive safely." He said as he walked back to his car and the two other guys did the same with theirs.

"And one more thing." I said making them stop.

"Michael." Derek warned but I ignored him.

I lifted my hand and closed it into a fist making all their tires explode.

Chris looked up at me in surprise.

I looked around and noticed that Derek's car is still boxed in so I lifted my other hand an made a pushing motion to opposite sides making both cars back away.

"Have a good night." I smile before I entered Derek's car.

Derek entered after me and started the car and drove away.

"That was stupid." He said.

"No one ever accused me of being smart." I say as I looked out the window.

"I'll take you home after I get something from my house." Derek said.

"Sure." I shrugged.

TW

I stood in the dark house as Derek was doing something in the other room until I hear the door burst open.

"Derek I know you're here, I know what you did!"

Scott?

"I didn't do anything." Derek said.

Could you be anymore creepy Derek.

"You killed him!" Scott yelled.

"He died." Derek said back.

"Like your sister died?" Scott asked.

Poor choice of words Scott.

"My sister was missing, I came here looking for her." He said.

"You found her." Scott retorted.

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me." Derek said a little louder.

"I think you killed them both, I'm gonna tell everyone starting with the Sheriff." He threatened.

Next thing I heard was someone fell down the stairs.

"Shit." I muttered then I walked to where they were.

I saw Derek jump over the staircase before Scott threw him through the wall.

"Hey guys stop!" I yelled but they ignored me.

I heard Derek roar and Scott ran through hole in the wall.

They started to fight and threw each other across the room.

"This is barbaric!" I yell as they kept fighting.

Derek threw Scott over a table.

"You know what lets all just all fight and kill each other cause that'll solve everything!" I yell.

Scott dodged Derek's foot by rolling out of the way.

I have to come up with something.

"Oh I'm having a heart attack." I say before falling over.

I open my eye to see they're still fighting.

"Idiots." I say when I got.

I looked out the window and saw a pair of red glowing eyes in the shadows of the trees.

I turned my head back to them before looking back outside.

"God dammit." I groaned before running out the door.

I ran into the woods when I heard a growl not far a head.

"Why you running?!" I yelled as I kept on running.

I felt my eyes turn violet and I began to run faster than last time.

I saw the big dark figure stop and I kept running at it.

"Ahh!' I yelled when I pushed it with telekinesis.

It flew back a few hundred feet and it landed on it's side.

"That all you got?" I asked with a smirk.

I got back up and slowly started to stalk toward me.

"Let's do this." I said as I slowly started to walk to it and I felt fire appear around me.

As I walked my footprints left burned grass they were on.

We then started to run at each other.

"Ahh!" I yelled.

TW

Derek's POV

"I didn't kill them and neither of us did, It's not your fault and it's not mine." I said to him.

"This is all your fault, you ruined my life!" He yelled.

Why are teenager always over dramatic?

"No I didn't." I growled out.

"You're the one who bit me!" He yelled again.

"No I'm not."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'm not the one that bit you." I repeated.

He took some blood from the scratch wound I left an had a brief recall.

He stumbled back and sat on the couch.

"There's an other." He said.

"It's called an Alpha the most dangerous of our kind, you and I we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him now I'm here looking for him." I explained.

"But I don't think I can do it without you." I admitted.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Cause he's the one who bit you, you're part of his pack. It's you Scott." I say.

He looks up at me in wonder.

"It's you he wants." I finish.

"Ahh!"

We both turn our heads to the scream from outside.

"Michael?" Scott asked getting up.

"Let's go." I say and we run out of the house.

We ran into the woods towards the scent of blood.

"Over there." Scott said pointing.

We stopped when we saw Michael on the floor with a deep claw marks all across his chest.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The Alpha, he tried to take him down on his own." I said as I picked him up.

I heard his heart beat it was faint and it was slowing down.

"We have to get him to a hospital." Scott said.

"No need."

We both turn our heads to see a blonde woman in a black dress.

"Who are you?" I asked with a growl.

"His mother." She answered.

"You're a witch too?" Scott asked.

"Witch like werewolves are born or can be taught. Now let me see my son." She said before he floated out of my arms and towards her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She didn't answer she only bent down and kissed his forehead and we saw as his wounds quickly healed and looked like they were never there to begin with.

"We'll keep in touch." She said before they disappeared.


	4. Magic Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a new threat in town.

Michael's POV

"Ready?" Mom asked.

"Ready." I answer closing my eyes.

I used my mind to feel the minds around me.

"Mind control is like mind reading but instead of listening into someone's head you are reaching in and making it do what you want." She explained.

I felt the people around the house and focused on a man in the crosswalk.

"I got a guy on a crosswalk." I say.

"Now make him do what you want." She said.

I reached into his mind and took control.

He stopped in the middle of the road and looked around.

Cars swerved around him and honked their horns.

"Now let him go." Mom said and I complied.

I opened my eyes and smiled.

"You're an amazing learner." She compliments.

"Well I have an amazing teacher." I smiled.

"Don't suck up to the teacher." She said looking at her watch.

"Time for bed." She said making me groan.

I walked upstairs and into my room before I heard a howl.

I looked back to my door.

"For another time." I whisper before plopping onto bed.

I put my hand over my chest remembering the claws and the blood.

"Just need to sleep it off." I sigh as I close my eyes.

_I opened my eyes to see the woman from before but this time she had a sniper rifle._

_I looked up to see what she was aiming at and gasped._

_It was Derek._

_She fired and I looked up and saw she got his arm and he fell down to the ground._

_"Even if you can't hear me, you're a bitch." I growled at her._

I opened my eyes and looked to see it was morning.

"Shit." I muttered before quickly getting up.

I got ready as quick as I can before darting off to school.

TW

Shit I was late.

I walked down the hall alone until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I quickly turn around but there was no one.

"What the hell?"

I turn back around and got to my locker. I opened it and a note fell out.

I picked it up and opened it.

"As one begins to grow another begins to die." I read with a confused expression.

What does that even mean?

The bell rung, startling me making me sigh.

I shook my head and closed my locker.

I walked down the hall as it began to empty.

When I turned the corner I stopped when I saw Jackson and Derek.

I noticed Derek's hand was dripping blood.

"I'll find him myself." Derek said walking away.

"No we're not done here." Jackson said grabbing his shoulder.

Derek slammed Jackson against the lockers making me take action.

I grabbed Derek's arm and looked at Jackson.

"Jackson get to class right now." I ordered using my magic.

His face went blank and he did as commanded and walked away towards his next class.

"Where's Scott?" He asked.

"I don't know I just got here, how's your arm?" I asked checking it out.

"How did yo-"

"I can see the future." I simply said.

"Shh." He said as he glanced to his left.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

Suddenly the bell rang making him clutch his ears in pain.

"I need to find Scott." He grunted out.

"Come on." I said taking his arm helping him walk.

We walked outside into the parking lot and I looked around.

Suddenly Stiles' Jeep broke right in front of us making me jump back and accidently making Derek fall.

"Oops." I said getting down to help him.

"What the hell?" Scott said walking up to us with Stiles behind him.

The car behind Stiles' Jeep kept on honking.

"Shut up!" I yelled and the driver obeyed.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I got shot." Derek said.

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles commented.

"Obviously." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"It was a different kind a bullet." Derek answered.

"What like a silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No you idiot." Derek said.

"No wait that's what you meant when she said you have 48 hours." Scott said.

"So he has 48 hours left to live?" I asked worriedly.

"Who said 48 hours?" He asked.

"The one who shot you." He answered.

Derek clutched his arm in pain m=and his eyes turned blue.

"What are you doing? Stop that." Scott ordered.

"Do you really think he has a choice?" I asked.

"Derek get up." Scott urged.

More cars continued to honk making me groan.

"Will you all SHUT UP!" I yelled and everyone went silent.

"Michael." Stiles said.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Your eyes." He said making me close my eyes until they went back to normal.

"Help me put him in the car." Scott said.

We lifted him up and put him the passenger side of Stiles' jeep and I climbed into the back.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said to Scott.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent, she's with them." He answered.

"Why should I help you?" He asked making groan.

Is he serious?

"Because you need me." He said.

"Seriously dude." I added.

"Fine I'll try.' He said as Stiles jumped into the drivers side.

"Get him out of here." Scott said to Stiles.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles said driving off.

TW

I pulled out my great grandmother's book and began to flip through the pages.

"There's gotta be something in here." I whispered as I looked through it.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Looking for a healing spell." I grunted out.

"Look's like you're not having any luck." He commented making me groan.

"Stiles." Derek said.

"Yea." Stiles said back.

"Shut up." He said.

"Yes please." I said as I flipped another page.

I looked up and locked eyes with Derek through the rear view mirror.

'Thank you' I mouthed and he nodded.

"Where are they going?"

I turned my head and looked back to see a black SUV close behind.

"Stiles do you see the black SUV behind us?" I asked.

He glanced at his side mirror before looking back.

"Yea why?" He asked.

"Because it's following us." I said making both if them stiffen.

Stiles made the jeep move a little faster and the SUV did the same.

"Yea definitely following us." He said.

I looked over and saw a dirt road on the side.

"Go there." I say pointing at it and he nodded.

Stiles pulled off the road and into the woods.

"Stop." I said.

He stopped and we all turned back but the car nowhere in sight.

"I could've sworn it was following us." I said turning back around letting out a gasp making them all turn back.

The car was right in front of us.

The door to the car opened and a well built man probably older than Derek walked out.

"Guys stay in here." I said moving to get out but the stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek asked.

"You aren't exactly in condition to fight right now and Stiles knows how to drive so technically I'm the only one who can fight." I said getting out of the Jeep.

"I was hoping it would be you to come out." The man said.

"Who are you?" I asked as I got in front of the jeep.

"That doesn't matter, what does is I'm here to pass on a message." He explained.

"From who?" I asked.

"The Alpha." He answered.

I slowly looked back at Derek to see his angry face with glowing blue eyes before looking back to the man.

"What's the message?" I asked.

"He wanted me to tell you he isn't the bad guy." He said.

"That bus driver would say other wise if he wasn't dead." I retort.

"That was an unfortunate accident." He said.

"What you call an accident I call murder." I pointed out.

"He also wanted to tell Derek and Scott that he wants them to join his pack." He added.

"What makes you think they even want to join a lunatics pack?" I asked with some irritation in my voice.

"Because it's either that or death." He said with a smirk.

"I know you don't know me but-"

"Oh I know you very well, Michael Valdez, only child, witch. I know alot more than you think." He said.

"Then you should know I don't like threats." I said raising my hand to push him but I was pushed instead.

I flew back into the air and landed on the hood of jeep.

"Get out of here." I said to Stiles.

"What about-"

"Just drive!" I ordered jumping off the jeep.

Stiles turned on the engine and reversed away.

"My turn." I say making a fireball in my hand.

He waved his hand making my fireball dissipate.

"What the-"

I felt a grip on my neck and i was lifted off the ground as chocked.

"Listen kid I've been doing this alot longer than you, you can't beat me." He said throwing me back and i hit a tree.

I got back up put roots came up from the ground and wrapped around me.

"You're a rookie campaired to me kid and that's why I'm staying alive." He said walking towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"The Alpha needs a powerful emissary and he said druids are far to weak so he needs the next best thing." He explained.

"A witch." I concluded.

"Correct and he also told me that he can only have one and said you're my runner up and if you get stronger well let's just say i can't have that." He said making the roots tighten around me.

"Like hell am I gonna be done in by a derranged old man." I say setting the roots on fire.

"Hey I'm only 35." He said with a sideways smile.

"You look older." I snarked.

I pushed him back when he let his gaurd down making him land on his car.

"That's adorable." He said wipping some blood off his busted lip.

Suddenly the ground caved in under me.

"What now!?" I yell looking down.

Quicksand.

"And now time to end thi-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He picked it up and answered with an irritated face.

The call ended just as quickly as it began and he grunted.

"It seems it's your lucky day kid." He said.

I rose up from the ground and looked up at him with a confused.

"The Alpha wants you alive so Scott and Derek won't be mad." He said turning around.

"Who are you? I asked.

"Not gonna answer." He said opening his car.

"And by the way your friend needs your help." He said driving away.

Tell me something I don't know.

TW

After hours of research I finally found something that could counteract the wolfsbane.

I pulled out my phone and called Stiles.

"Michael where are you? Are you ok?" He frantically asked.

"Stiles I'm fine, is Derek ok?" I asked.

"Define ok." He said nervously.

"I define ok as he's still alive and not a rotting corpse." I said looking at the spell.

"Ok then he's fine." He said.

"Where are you guys?" I asked closing the spell book.

"At the animal clinic Scott said his boss isn't here so we cam hide him." He answered.

"Ok I'll be there soon." I say before hanging up.

I ran with witch speed to the animal clinic and when I got there I saw the backdoor open and got in.

"Guys!" I called out.

"In here!" Stiles yelled.

I quickly found them and Derek looked worse than before.

"I found a way to stop the poison from killing him." I said laying the book down on the page with the spell.

"Awesome." Stiles said looking the page over.

"Hopefully I can get all the right stuff." I said rummaging through all the shelves and drawers.

"What do you need?" Stiles asked.

"Some vervain, a pot, water and some of his and my blood." I say pulling out a pot from the bottom drawer.

"That seems to simple." Derek said as he panted and his eyes drowsy.

"Yea I also need an herb." I say finding a vile of vervain.

"What kind of herb?" Stiles asked filling the pot with water.

"The ashes of a nemoton." I say boiling the water with magic.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A special kind off tree, they're extremely rare." I say pouring the vervain in the water.

"Then where are you gonna get it?" Stiles asked.

"The book." I say ripping the page off.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"The pages are made of the nemoton, that's why no one can open it besides witches, my mother put a powerful spell on it using paper that used to be a nemoton." I say crushing the paper into ball before I lit it on fire and made it float above the pot.

"Ok, now our blood." I say finding a needle.

I poke my finger and hiss at the pain and I put my finger over the water and when a drop fell in the water changed color, from green to pink and back to green.

"Derek, give me your hand." I say.

He gives me his arm that isn't shot and I poke his finger making him grunt.

When his blood dropped in the water it turned pink again but stayed that way this time.

"We need to drink it." I say picking it up but Derek stopped me.

"Wait what will this do?" He asked.

"It'll transfer my health to you or yours to me." I say making Stiles jump.

"What are the odds of this working?" Derek asked.

"Uh 50/50." I say with a shrug.

"Fine." Derek said drinking some of it.

I do the same and I suddenly feel a strange tingly feeling run across me body.

"You feel that?" I asked Derek.

"Yea." He nodded.

I looked down at his arm and saw the bullet wound disappear.

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Woe, I can't believe it worked." I smile and I looked up and saw Derek have a little smirk on his face.

I suddenly feel a pain in my arm and I looked down to see blood coming out of a bullet hole in my arm.

I hear Derek grunt as his wound came back and so did the poison.

"What the hell ia going on?!" Scott asked frantically.

"Dude, Michael did this awesome spell thing but it backfired and now they both have bullet wounds." Stiles quickly explained.

"You got the bullet?" Derek asked.

"Here." Scott handed him the bullet but Derek fainted and dropped the bullet.

"Night night." I say fainting as well.

_I woke up in the middle of the woods, hearing two voices._

_"You should've let me killed him."_

_It was the man from before._

_"Like you said he's a rookie, I want to see his full power. Don't tell me you're nervous that he'll be stronger than you." An other man mocked._

_Is that the Alpha?_

_"Of course not. I'm a master witch and he's nothing." The man argued obviously frustrated._

_"If he is nothing then let him reach his full potential then you have my permission to kill him." The Alpha said._

I felt a pain on the side of my face and got up.

"Ow, what the hell." I groaned holding my cheek.

I looked up to see Derek bite of the tip of the bullet and light up the wolfsbane, he picked it up and he put it in his wound.

Suddenly I felt an intense pain worse than before and I screamed along with Derek.

Then the pain stopped and the wound quickly healed.

"That was awesome, yes!" Stiles cheered.

"I need a joint." I groaned getting up.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Aside from the agonizing pain." Derek said sarcastically.

"Well I guess the ability of sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said but was shut up by a glare from Derek.

"Ok we saved your life which means you gonna leave us alone, got that." Scott threatened.

Oh god I'm gonna vomit.

"And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad I'll tell them everything- "

"You're gonna trust them, you think they can help you." Derek said.

"Why not they're alot freaking nicer than you are." Scott pointed out.

"Let me show you how nice they really are." Derek said.

"Stiles." I said getting everyone's attention.

"I need a ride." I said before fainting again.

TW

When I woke up I was in my room, in my bed.

"Finally a normal sleep." I smile before falling back asleep.

3rd POV

"Yes have a nice sleep. Cause now that I've blocked your visions there's no way for you to find our who I really am." The witch said before fading away into black.

"I won't die by a mere child's hands."


	5. The Tell

Michael's POV

I woke up fully rested and relaxed.

"God best sleep ever." I moan stretching my back cracking a few bones in the process furthering my relaxation.

After I got dressed for school I picked my phone up and I saw I has several missed calls from Stiles and a few texts.

"I'll deal with that later." I say grabbing my stuff and heading out.

TW

When I entered Mr. Harris' class I sat down and got my notebook out.

"Dude did you not get any of my calls last night?" He asked.

"Yea all 200 of them." I say looking up and locking eyes with Danny and we wave at each other.

"As a friendly reminder parent teacher conference's are tonight, students below a C average are required to attend." He said glancing at me.

Wait I'm below a C average?!

"I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be more than enough punishment." He said looking at Stiles.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He asked looking down at Stiles who was highlighting his entire chemistry textbook.

Stiles looked up and then looked at me worried and I nodded at him as gesture for 'I'll handle it.'

Jackson came in with an exhausted look on his face.

I looked over at Stiles and he simply shrugged.

"Jackson if you need to leave early for any reason let me know." Harris said sincerely.

I looked at him with a 'wtf' look before shaking my head and focusing on Scott's mind.

"Everyone start rewdinf chapter 9. Mr. Stilinski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, it's chemistry not a coloring book." He said without turning around.

I lost all concentration and let out w quiet laugh.

"And Mr. Valdez please do stop dozing off we don't all wanna hear the dreams of a hormonal teenager." He added before making his way to the bored.

Stiles looked at with a quiet laugh and I smile before making him slap himself with mind control.

As the lesson continued I felt a tingle down my spine and slowly looked out the window and the man from before.

He smiled at me and gestured for me to come down.

"Mr. Harris can I go to the bathroom?" I asked not taking my eyes off the man.

"No."

I turn to look at him and I felt my eyes turning violet for a brief moment before he turned around.

"On second thought go to the bathroom but make it quick." He said.

I pick up my backpack and quickly walk out of the classroom.

When I got outside he was still there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh I just wanted to check in." He said glancing around.

"For what?" I asked.

"To see if you got stronger and by the feels of it you're not." He pointed out.

What the hell does that mean?

"It means that you aren't getting stronger, which also means that i have nothing to worry about." He said before turning around.

I glare at the back if his head and he was pushed against his car landing with a thud.

"Let me correct myself you're weaker than before." He smiled getting back up.

"What do you want from me?" I asked irritated.

"Easy your death." He said pulling out a doll made of cloth.

"So you play with dolls." I say looking at him unimpressed.

"No this is a voodoo doll." He said shaking it a bit.

"So let me guess it's supposed to kill me?" I asked unimpressed.

"No this one isn't for you." He said lighting it on fire.

Suddenly a man in a car close by bursted into flames.

"Why he was an innocent man?" I demanded my eyes flashing violet.

"Simple every hour you're alive someone dies." He said pulling another doll out from his jacket.

I raised my hand but I felt an immense pain in my head and I clutched my head and fell to my knees.

"Why do this, you seem you can kill me yourself." I said looking up at him when the pain stopped.

"Because I your death can't look like I had anything to do with it." He said putting the doll away.

"Why?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter if you know why all that matters is that before this day ends you'll be dead or more people will die and it all be your fault." He said throwing me across the parking lot.

"Tik tok." He said before he got in his car away drove away.

I only sat there as people gathered around and saw the burning body in a car.

"I have to die." I whispered.

TW

"What do you mean you have to die?" Stiles asked as we walked towards his car.

"It means how it sounds I have to die, Stiles." I say jumping in the passenger seat.

"No there has to be another way." Stiles said starting the engine.

"There isn't, whoever that guy is he's stronger than me by a mile and Scott isn't here to help and I'm pretty sure that Derek is less than interested in helping me take out a witch who by the way is working for the Alpha that seems to be his only life goal tik find." I say letting out a huff.

"But what if Derek is interested in helping you?" Stiles said getting an idea.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking over at him.

"Remember that spell you casted when he had the bullet wound?" He asked and I nodded.

"What about it?" I asked.

"When Derek fainted so did you and when I punched him he woke up and so did you and you said you felt someone hit you." He analyzed.

"What are you saying?" I asked sitting up.

"You and Derek are linked I'm not sure how much but you guys get each others injuries and feel each other's pain." He said looking at me to finish.

"So if I die he dies and vise versa." I realized.

"Take me to Derek." I say and he did as ordered.

TW

"You sure you don't want me here?" Stiles asked looking at the dark house.

"All units man found dead at Beacon park, multiple stab wound's and a broken neck." The woman in the police scanner said.

"Yea I need to do this alone." I said getting out.

I waved goodbye to him before heading inside.

As I was walking towards the house I felt like I was being electrocuted before falling down in pain.

"What the hell?" I groaned.

I got up still feeling the shock and started to walk to the house.

I saw the door already opened and quietly walked in.

"Problem solved everyone goes home happy." I hear a familiar voice.

I looked around the corner and saw the woman from before.

"Unless you don't know who he is either." She turned around and I saw her pull out a gun.

"That means you're completely useless." She said turning around ready to shoot.

I quickly push her across the room making her land on her back.

"Come on." Derek said grabbing my hand and we ran outside and we ran into the woods.

When we slowed down Derek looked back and I bent down and caught my breath.

"We need to talk." I say looking up at him.

TW

3rd POV

At the parent teacher conference Michael's mother, Joanne, with his teacher for Michael to show up.

"I guess we have to start without him." His teacher said with a shrug.

"I guess so." She said glancing at the door.

"Michael is a very bright boy, has tremendous focus and is works very well with others." She began.

"But for the past couple weeks he's been nervous, jumpy and quite frankly he looks exhausted up until a few days ago." She explained.

"A few days ago?" Joanne asked alarmed.

"Yes lately he looks like he was reborn, rejuvenated he seems have gotten his sleep pattern corrected." The teacher said gladly.

"Uh yes that's a relief." Joanne smiled hiding her worry.

TW

In the woods Derek put a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Hey we're not going to die." He said.

"I thought optimism wasn't in your vocabulary." He snorted looking up at him wiping the tears in his eyes.

"We have to figure out what this guy wants." Derek said and Michael nodded.

"I already know what he wants." He said looking down.

"He wants me dead so he can be the Alpha's emissary." He finishes.

Derek had a shocked look on his face before his brooding face grew back.

"Look I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Michael apologized.

"If anything I dragged you into this, so it's my responsibility to help you." He pointed out putting his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks." He smiled.

They locked eyes a few moments longer and Derek slowly leaned in and Michael froze, waiting for their lips to make contact but his phone rang making Derek stop.

I took out his phone and looked over the text.

"It's my mom, the alpha attacked at the parent teacher night." He explained.

"I'll drive you." Derek offered and Micheal nodded.

TW

When they got there everyone was in panic and the police were taking reports from everyone.

"You should go." Michael said and Derek nodded.

When he got out of the Camero he immediately went to look for his mother.

"Michael." He heard and looked to his left and saw his mother.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Why haven't you told me your visions stopped?" She demanded crossing her arms.

"I just assumed that I finally got control over them." He said with a nervous smile.

"Let's get home." She said making her way to the car with Michael on her tail.

TW

"Ok lay down." His mom said after she finished drawing a line and three ovals from smallest on top and largest on the bottom.

"What's this?" He asked laying down.

"It the symbol of health and healing and it will help me figure out what's wrong with your visions." She explained sitting on her knees behind him.

"Now close your eyes and calm your mind." She ordered and he did as ordered.

She put her hands on his forehead and a light green energy came out of her hands and met purple energy coming out of Michael's head.

She felt like there was something keeping his visions at bay and stopping them from reaching him.

"Your minds eye is jammed shut I need to reopen it." She says and he nodded.

The green energy from her hands intensified and reached into Michael's mind.

He groaned as he struggled to keep calm.

"Just a little longer." Joanne said as she was opening his minds eye.

Michael felt like his head was being split opened and his mind was being pried open.

"Done." She finally said pulling her hands back.

Michael gasped and his eyes flew opened.

Michael's POV

_"Aaah!"_

_I turned around saw that I was in a video store and saw Jackson falling back and the Alpha on his back before jumping out the window._

_One of the light flickered making me close my eyes and when I opened them I was in a hospital room and saw a man with half of his face burned and he looked frozen._

_"Hello?" I asked getting closer to him._

_Suddenly his eyes quickly looked up at me and I jumped back._

_He looked up and saw he was outside his house and saw the witch from before._

_"I won't die by a mere child's hands" He said before vanishing._

_With a bright white flash I came back to the present._

"It definitely worked." I groaned at the pain in my head.

"Good and by the way you're grounded, no arguments." Mom said getting up.

I groaned and fell back to the floor.


	6. Heart Monitor

3rd POV

Micheal walked into the woods and as the cold night air blew in my face.

"I know you're here, we need to talk." He announced into the night woods.

He heard a growl and turned around and met the ruby eyes of the Alpha.

"We need to have a little chat." He said not showing his fear.

TW

Michael looked at Stiles and then Scott and Stiles again.

"Am I missing something?" He asked.

"Stiles isn't talking to me." Scott answered.

"What did you do this time?" He asked getting an offended look from him.

"Why do you assume I did something?" He asked offended.

"Cause you always do something." I say stating the obvious.

"Whatever." He said before leaning over to Stiles.

"He isn't gonna talk to you." He stated getting a look from Scott and shrugged.

"Can you at least tell me if your dad's ok?" He asked.

Silence.

"I mean it's just a bruise right, some soft tissue damage nothing that big." Scott pressed.

"He won't budge." Michael whispered to himself getting an annoyed look from Scott.

"You know I feel bad about it right?" He asked.

Nothing again.

Michael rested his cheek on his fist as he watched the one sided conversation.

"What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and I went to Derek for help?" Scott asked.

"If I was talking to you I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him but obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles said making Michael roll his eyes.

"I'd say finally." Michael said getting a shush from Stiles.

"You did not just-" He was about to say but the teacher shushed him making him roll his eyes.

The bell rang and they all got their stuff from their backpacks.

Stiles suddenly turned around and looked at Scott.

"What'd he say?" He asked making Scott smile and Michael shaking his head with a smirk.

TW

"He wants to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked.

"Yea." Scitt answered.

"Correct me if I'm but every time you do that you try to kill someone and that someone's usually me." Stiles pointed out.

"That's why I'm gonna be there to stop him from killing someone." Michael added.

"I have to learn how to control it." Scott said.

"Well how is he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles wondered.

"I don't know I don't think he does either." Scott answered.

"When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked.

"He told me not to talk about, act normal get through the day-" He said trying to change the subject.

"After work at the animal clinic." Michael answered for him.

"How'd you know?" Stiles asked.

"I read his mind duh." Michael smiled tapping the side of his head.

"You can't just do that it's invasion of privacy." Scott complained feeling violated.

"Well I don't like it when you don't tell us important stuff." Michael countered.

"On his side with this one Scotty." Stiles said patting Michael's shoulder.

"So yea after work." Scott confirmed.

"So that gives me til the end of the school day then." Stiles concluded.

"To do what?" Scott asked.

"To teach you myself, you with me." Stiles said dragging Michael away with him.

TW

During lunch Michael was sitting with Allison and Lydia.

"The what of who?" Lydia asked.

"The beast of Gevuadan." Allison repeated.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Listen, a quadruped wolf like monster prowling the south dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767 la bête killed over 100 people becoming so infamous that the king Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it." She read.

"Boring." Lydia said.

"Sounds like a movie." Michael commented.

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan." She read on.

"Hm still Boring." Lydia once again said.

"Unsettling." Michael said eating some of his banana.

"Cryptic zoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator possibility the mesonychid."She continued.

"Slipping into a coma bored." Lydia emphasized while Michael focused on his food.

"While others believed it was a powerful sorcerer who can shape shift into a man eating monster." She finished.

"Any if this have anything to do with this family?" Lydia asked.

"Was the monster a part of your family?" Michael asked.

"Nope the exact opposite. It is believed that la bête was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall pray to the creature...his name was Argent." She finished.

"Woe." Michael said astonished.

"So your ancestors killed a big wolf so what." Lydia said unimpressed.

"Not just a big wolf take a look at this picture what dies it look like to you?" She asked flipping the page anf showing them la bête.

Michael's eyes widen at the resemblance it had to the alpha.

"Guys?" Allison said trying to grab his attention.

Lydia had a shocked look as she saw the red eyes of the wolf.

"Guys?" She tried again.

"It looks like a big wolf." Lydia said.

"Michael?" Allison asked.

"I think it was a gorilla." Michael lied.

"Now my family history." He quickly added taking out a black and red book.

(A/N: The stuff about his family won't be real but the events that took place did just so you guys know.)

Michael's POV

"So apparently I come from a long line of witches named Deorum which is the Latin word for gods who migrated south from Salem just before the witch trials began." I started.

"They left before the Salem witch trials, lucky." Lydia said taking a bite from her food.

"No not luck they knew it was gonna happen the leader of the coven at the time had a special gift that is unique to the bloodline." I explained with a small smile.

I am so cool!

"What was it?" Allison asked.

I look down at the book and began to read again.

"It's called the sight it allows one to see into past, present and future events. Only a half dozen in the bloodline has had this ability because it is says "only those who are the next heir for the role of leader for the coven possess this gift" pretty cool huh." I smiled looking up from the book.

"So you have witch blood in your veins." Allison teased.

"Hey maybe I could fly on a broom." I joked.

"Where did they go?" Lydia asked.

I flip a few pages before I find the page I was looking for.

"The Deorum migrated to the magic capital of the world New Orleans but they didn't stay there for long for the leader of the coven at the time saw a great tragedy of water to ruin this sacred place." I continued "With the help of the immortal Voodoo queen Marie Laveau they crossed the border down to Mexico where they learned new and unique kinds magic as well the day where the dead come back to life for one day La Dia Del Los Muertos." I read looking at the illustration of the skull with flowers around it.

"Then how did they get here?" Allison asked.

"Check this out. In 1872 the Deorum were ran out of Mexico by the famous hunter family of Mexico, the Calaveras who wiped out most of the coven. They headed northwest towards California and settled in the Golden State and there they remained until today." I finished before Allison took the book from my hands and began to flip through the pages.

"What's this?" She asked showing me a painting of a woman on her knees with her face in her hands ans she was surrounded by darkness.

"Let me see." I say taking the book from her hands.

"If a witch were to ever go down the path of darkness she won't only be shunned by the coven but her magic would be stripped away by the leader and will be left behind by the coven. This has happened only once when the youngest of the leader's daughters practiced black or dark magic to gain more power so she could overthrow her mother but she was defeated and stripped of her magic and only then did she regret her decision." I finished before I looked at the at the woman in the painting.

"Thats sad." Allison said.

"That's...boring see you guys in history." Lydia said before getting up and walking away.

"She's really something else." I said.

"Yup." Allison agreed.

TW

During free period I was taping Scott's hands behind his back while Stiles took out his lacrosse gear.

"What's the point of this?" I asked as I walked towards Stiles.

"We're training Scott to control his heartbeat." Stiles answered.

"By throwing lacrosse balls at him?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well yea." He shrugged.

"I'm in." I smile as he picked up a ball with his stick.

"Remember don't get angry." Stiles said opening an app that connected to the heart monitor.

"I'm starting ok think this is a really bad idea." Scott said.

"Probably is but it'll be alot of fun." I say making him glare at me but I only smiled wider.

Stiles began throwing balls at him making him grunt and curse in pain.

The next one hit him in the face making me laugh.

"Ok that one kinda hurt." He commented standing up straight.

"Quiet. Remember you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right. About staying calm." Stiles reminded before throwing another ball.

"Staying calm. Staying calm. Completly calm. There's no balls flying at my face." Scott chanted.

"Yea there is." I quipped in.

The next one hit him in the stomach making him grunt once again.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"This is too good." I say laughing my ass off.

"You know what, I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles pointed out.

"Wonder why." Scott grunted.

"Ah bub bub, don't get angry." Stiles reminded.

I picked a ball up and rolled it in my hand.

"Not getting angry." He repeated.

I tapped Stiles' shoulder making him stop.

"Finally a break." Scott sighed in relief.

"Why do you assume you're getting a break?" I asked offended.

"Cause I doubt you can throw harder than a lacrosse stick." He said.

"You sure about that?" I asked as I took of my jacket.

"Dude no witchy powers." Scott sail slowly as he backed away.

"Nah never." I smile as my eyes flashed.

I threw the ball hard it enough that it made Scott fall back.

"Woah!" Stiles yelled in surprise.

"Oh god!" He screamed with a shocked look on his face.

I smiled until I heard a quick beeping. I look back to see Stiles holding his phone and saw Scott's heartbeat rise.

"I may have over done it." I say nervously.

"You think. Scott?" Stiles called out as Scott broke through the tape.

We quickly walked to him as his heart slowed down.

"Scott, you started to change." Stiles informed as Scott caught his breath.

"From anger. But it was more than that. The angrier I get the stronger I felt." He explained.

"So it is anger then Derek's right." Stiles said.

I was about to say something but my phone vibrated.

I took it out of my pocket and saw that I got a text from an unknown number.

'Unless you want your friends to die meet me in the woods now.'

I know exactly who it was.

"Guys I have to go." I say standing up.

"Wait what?" Scott asked getting up.

"I'll tell you guys later but right now I gave to go." I say leaving before they could stop me.

I walked for a full 30 minutes until I sensed someone close.

"Well I'm here." I said crossing my arms.

He limped out from behind a tree with an angry look on his bloody face.

"Oh that happened?" I asked sarcastically looking at the blood in his side.

"You told him!" He screamed in anger.

"I don't recall that." I lied with a fake confused look on my face.

I knew he knew I was lying and I didn't care cause he can't touch me not after what I did last night.

TW

Micheal walked into the woods and as the cold night air blew in my face.

"I know you're here, we need to talk." He announced into the night woods.

He heard a growl and turned around and met the ruby eyes of the Alpha.

"We need to have a little chat." He said not showing his fear.

He didn't do anything not even a growl.

"I understand that you want me to be your emissary, assuming I'm the stronger witch right." I started and he just looked at me.

"And that you can't know that I am stronger since I haven't reached my peak potential." I explained.

He let out a low growl in confirmation.

"He, your other witch tried to kill me a few days ago actually he tried to get me kill myself to secure his place in your pack." I say making him growl in anger.

"And from what I can tell, he undermined your authority and not to sound like I know everything I mean I'm just a kid but that shows how little respect he has for you. He won't even follow the simplest order to not hurt a teenager." I say whispering the last part into his ear.

He let out a loud snarl before turning around and ran into the dark woods making me smirk.

TW

"I will-"  He started but I cut him off.

"What! What will you do or more accurately what can you!?" I yelled making him shut up.

"You little shit I'm gonn-" I cut him off again.

"No it's my turn to talk now!" I yell making him glare harder.

"You won't threaten me, my friends or any innocent person or use their lives against me and from what I can see you're on the last straw with him." I say making him look away from my gaze.

"Are we clear?" I asked but he didn't answer.

I kicked his bloody side making him fall down in pain before I held his blood stained hair.

"Are. We. Clear?" I asked again.

"Yes." He said looking at the ground.

"Good." I say throwing his head back making him fall down on his back.

"Consider this the end of a battle." I say walking away.

"No I won't be defeated by a child." He grunted trying to get up.

"Look at yourself, this chiled manipulated an alpha to do that to you without much effort might I add. So consider this a tip don't underestimate me." I warned before leaving him bloody and defeated on the ground.

TW

I decided not to go back to school and just go home.

"Mom!" I called out.

I looked at the dining table and saw that there was a letter.

"Son, I had to go to New Orleans on business I'm nit sure when I'll be back. Take care of yourself."

Love,  
Mom

"Whatever." I sighed walking upstairs into my room.

I plop down onto my bed with a groan. I close my eyes and relax my muscles.

I looked around and saw that I was in the school parking lot at night.

"What the?" I asked looking at Scott and Stiles who had terrified looks on their faces.

I turn around to see the alphas claws in Derek's back making him spit up blood before he was thrown aside.

"Derek!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

I wake up with a gasp and tear stained cheeks.

It's night.

"No." I say getting up and running out of the house and towards the school.

My eyes flash as I got faster and before you know it I'm in the school parking lot.

"No!" I gasp at was I saw.

Derek's body was thrown away like nothing by the Alpha as Scott and Stiles ran inside the school.

"I'm gonna kill you." I say as my eyes flash.

The Alpha dies tonight.


	7. Night School

3rd POV

Scott and Stiles ran inside the school as the alpha dissappeared.

Michael on the other hand breathed heavily in rage.

"Where are you?" He growled out as his eyes glowed brighter.

He walked around the school looking for the werewolf until he heard a heavy panting.

He turned around to see the Alpha towering over him while holding a car battery.

"Shit." He huffed out.

The Alpha quickly grabbed his ankles and picked him up.

"This is gonna hurt." He cringed waiting for the pain.

The Alpha swung him back before throwing him with the car battery.

He crashed through the window and hit the wall with a groan.

"Son of a bitch." He groaned out in pain as he looked up to see Scott and Stiles.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Attempting to save you idiots." He said getting up from the ground.

"Well you're doing a pretty banged up job at it." Stiles commented. making Michael glare at him "That's my battery." He crawled to the crawled up battery but Scott pulled him back.

"The Alpha was holding it when he threw me." He said making Stiles gape at him.

"He could be right outside." Scott whispered.

"He is right outside." Stiles shot back and Micheal nodded in agreement.

"I agree with physical evidence." He huffed as he sat next to Stiles.

"Just let me take a look." Scott said before slowly peeking out the window.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Move now?" Stiles asked again.

"Move now." He assured as they were about to move but Michael stopped them.

"Guys we have another problem." He said glancing at his right leg.

The other two looked down to see a larger shard of glass inside the witch's leg.

"Can't you heal it with magic?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know how to do that." Micheal answered.

"Ok we're gonna lift you on 3." Scott said as he took Michael's right arm and Stiles took the left.

"1.." Scott says tightening his grip.

"2.." Stiles said nervously.

"3.." They say together lifting the witch.

They walked into the dark hallway.

"This way." Scott said but Stiles pulled onto Michael's arm making Scott stop and Micheal groan.

"No somewhere without windows." Stiles said making Scott scoff.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott argued pulling on Michael's other arm.

"Then a room with less windows." Stiles said looking down the hall.

"Can you guys hurry up before you rip my arms off." Micheal silently screamed.

"The locker room." Scott quickly said and Stiles nodded in agreement so they quickly helped Micheal down the hallway to the locker room.

They let Micheal down on one of the benches and closed the door.

"Call your dad." Scott said.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked skeptically.

"Anything a gas leak, fire whatever, if that thing sees all the cop cars it'll run off." He assumes.

"What I'd it doesn't, what if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad." Stiles argued.

"But they have guns." Scott said weakly.

"And I have magic and look what happened to me." Micheal chimed in pointing at his leg.

"Yea and plus Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, remember that." Stiles added.

"Then we have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott tried.

"But there's nothing near the school for at least a mile and Michael's leg will slow us down." Stiles said being realistic.

"What about Derek's car." Scott suggested.

"That could work get the keys off his body and take his car." Stiles said.

"And him." Scott and Micheal said simultaneously.

"Whatever." Stiles mumbled.

They picked Micheal up and walked towards the door.

Stiles reached out for the doorknob but Scott caught his wrist.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I think I hear something." Scott answered.

"What is it?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Quiet." Scott says in a hushed tone.

They all backed slowly backed away from the door.

"Hide." Scott whispered and Stiles automatically let go of Michael's arm and rather loudly hid in locker.

Scott also let go of Michael's arm leaving him standing on one leg to hide in another locker.

"Seriously." He groaned before hopping into coach's office and ducked under the desk.

Micheal clasped his hand over his mouth as he waited.

When he hears Scott scream with a random man then Stiles and lastly he screamed.

"Quiet." Scott said to the Janitor as Stiles shushed them.

"Quiet my ass what are you trying to give me a heart attack." He said clutching his chest before looking at

"Can you listen for at least half a seconds ok." Stiles urged.

"No not ok." He said grabbing them and pulling them out the locker room.

Micheal peeked out and gasped before quickly turned his head back under the desk.

"Just get the hell out of here." The Janitor said before he was pulled back inside the locker room and slammed against the door as his blood splattered it.

"Shit." Micheal said as he crawled to the other door that lead to Coach's classroom.

He got up and hopped on his good leg to the door that lead to the hallway and looked around to see no one.

"They fucking left me." He grunted looking around before hopping out of the room.

He began to hop down the hallway away from the locker room while trying to stay quiet.

"Well that looks painful." A cocky toned voice said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael hissed out before turning around to see the witch leaning against the lockers.

"The Alpha wanted me to make sure you stayed out of the way." He smirked before pushing himself off the lockers.

"Why? What is he trying to do?" He asked wincing as the pain in his leg grew.

"Just trying to expand his numbers, I think that scrawny kid would be a good fit." He said before looking over Michael's leg.

Stiles.

"Get out of the way." He grunted trying to move past the older witch only to be flung down the hallway by an invisible force and hit the wall before landing on the ground.

"Nah can't let you do that." He smirked walking towards him.

"If you really had balls you'd heal my leg so we can have a real fight." Michael said trying to take control of the situation.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" He asked sarcastically before moving his hand in a swatting motion and Michael was thrown down a different hall.

He landed in the middle of the hallway and rolled on the ground until he hit the wall.

He sat up with a grunt with blood staining the corner of his forehead.

"Not so strong now are ya." He taunted making his way towards the teen witch.

"Stronger than you." He huffed out looking through blurry vision.

"How'd you figure that?" He asked.

"You need me in a weakened condition so that you can have an advantage or else the roles would be reversed." He smirked but was pulled up.

"Doubtful." He said before slamming him against the lockers before he fall back down.

"Maybe after I kill you I could give mother dearest a little visit." He smirked looking down at the teen.

"What did you just say?" He asked his hands squeezing into fist.

"I said I'm gonna kill you and your mother." He repeated crouching down.

Suddenly the older witch felt something squeezing his windpipe and rubbed his hands over his neck. Michael looked up and his eyes were glowing violet.

He pulled out the shard of glass out of his leg and stood up. All of his wounds healed and he pulled the other witch up by the hair.

"Listen here, if you ever think of getting near my mother I'll make sure you suffer immensely." He growled before throwing the witch out the window.

His eyes regained their natural black color and he calmed down.

"I need to find them." He said to himself and used his fully healed leg and began to run.

He heard a loud roar and more the a couple screams.

He ran down the hall and saw Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson and Lydia run away from the alpha.

"Great." He grunted before ducking behind a corner.

He watched as the group of teens ran passed him.

"Now." He told him self jumping out of the corner.

When the alpha was close enough he pulled it with his mind down the hall he was in.

He turned around and saw the alpha quickly get back on it's feet.

"Round 2 bitch." He smirked as his eyes glowed.

The Alpha growled and ran towards the witch but Michael learned from their last bout.

The Alpha jumped at him but the teen ducked and quickly pushed threw a fireball at its stomach and it rolled on the ground.

The Alpha got back up and snarled at the witch.

"What? Thought it was gonna be easy?" He taunted with a smirk before he raised his left hand and squeezed it into a fist shattering all the glass in the windows next to him.

He raised both hands in the air and all the shards of glass floated around him.

The Alpha hesitated to run thinking about its next move.

"What scared?" He asked before all the shards flew past him and towards the alpha.

The Alpha gripped on a row of lockers and ripped it out of wall and blocked the glass.

Michael was about to start a fire but blue and red lights stopped him.

"Had it on the ropes to." He said before turning around and running.

He ran down the hall until he bumped into someone and they both fell down.

He sat up and looked at who he bumped into.

"You fucks left me!" He screamed at Scott and Stiles.

"You guys left him?" Both Allison and Lydia asked in a accusing tone.

"Accidentally." Stiles chimed in.

"Argue later and let's get the hell out of here." Jackson said irritated.

They all agreed and ran out of the school to the parking lot to see the police.

"Damn it's been a long night." Michael huffed before he began to walk away.

"Hey you need to be questioned still." A deputy said blocking his way.

"No I don't." He said and the deputy had a blank face before letting him pass.

 


	8. Lunatic

Two days later Scott and Stiles somehow convinced Michael to go out into the woods with them.

"Why are we here?" Michael asked scratching his head.

"C'mon at least tell us what we're doing here." Scott groaned as they climbed a hill.

"Doing what happens after your friend gets dumped." He answered.

"I didn't get dumped, we're taking a break." Scott groaned.

"You don't even believe yourself, do you?" Michael asked rhetorically.

"Well when your bestfriends girlfriend says they're taking a break you get your bestfriend drunk." Stiles smirked holding up a bottle of whiskey.

"Finally you're thinking like me." He smiled reaching to grab the bottle but Stiles pulled it behind his back.

"Nope I got it from my dad I drink first." He ordered making Michael huff rolling his eyes.

"You mean stole." He clarified with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever." He said turning around.

They sat next to a trash can in which Michael set the garbage inside ablaze for warmth.

After, Stiles, drank almost half the bottle by himself he laid on the ground talking in drunken slurs.

"Ok I'm cutting you off." Michael said snatching the bottle from Stiles' loose hand making him whine in objection but Michael responded by swallowing down a mouthful of whiskey.

"Dude she's just one uh one girl out of so many, many other girls in the sea." He slurred looking up at the night sky making Michael chuckle before he laid his head on Scott's lap.

"Fish in the sea." Scott corrected not very interested in what Stiles is trying to explained.

"Why are you talking about fish, I'm talking about girls. I love girls. Especially ones with strawberry blonde hair." Stiles continued in his drunken stupor but his two friends ignored him.

Michael took another large gulp of the whiskey and started to feel the buzz from the alcoholic drink.

"Hey Scott?" He looked up innocently at his friend with a small smirk.

Scott looked down at his lap and looked down to Michael with a small smile "What?"

"Witches can control their enhanced healing so while _you_ _can't_ get drunk or high _I_ _can_." He teased sticking his tongue out making Scott give out a small laugh "Ha I made you smile boop." He said poking the tip of Scott's nose.

He set the bottle on the ground and looked at his hands.

"That night was fun you know in a horrific way, I mean I was thrown over a _whole parking lot_ and into a class room that was awesome!" He says excitedly with a wide smile but it dropped almost immediately "I miss Derek." He sighed with sarrow in his eyes making Scott frown.

Stiles reached for the bottle but someone else grabbed it.

"Look at the three little bitches getting their drink on." The dark skinned of the two taunted.

Before either of the two other teens said anything Michael got up with little balance and swaying side to side.

"I got this." He said to his friends with a smirk.

"What're you gonna do bitch?" Asked the other man.

"I think this little man wants trouble." The taller of the two taunted.

Before anything else the two grown men froze in place when Michael slowly lifted his hand towards them.

"What the hell?" The lighter skinned man asked trying to move.

Michael smirked as he took the bottle from the mans hand and passed it to Scott.

"Now you two are gonna go back to wherever the hell you came from and forget all of this happened." He ordered as his eyes glowed violet.

The two man quietly turned around without a word and disappeared into the night.

"Let's go." Michael said before walking past them with a sway.

As he passed them Scott and Stiles exchanged worried looks.

__________

 

Michael woke up the next morning with a killer headache but he quickly magically got rid of his hangover.

 

He got dressed and quickly got to school.

 

He looked around the class and immediately recognized the dread and remembered he had a test today and that he didn't study at all.

 

"Great." He groaned before walking over to Mr. Harris.

 

Scott looked up as he heard Michael talking to Mr. Harris.

 

_"_ _You're_ _going to slip the answer sheet under my test." He_ _ordered_ _._

 

Scott had a worried look when Michael sat behind him and in front of Stiles.

 

Mr. Harris passed out the test and when Michael got his a smirk grew on his face. When the test began he looked under his test and saw the answer sheet and smirked in satisfaction. 

 

"Mind control works wonders." He boasted at his own abilities. 

  
He was two answers away from finishing before Scott shot up and stormed out of the classroom with Stiles quickly followed.

"Crap." He groaned before getting up and walked put of the classroom.

_When he blinked the lighting in the hallway changed._

_It was the middle of the night and the moonlight beamed through the window._

_"What the hell?" He asked before_ _looking_ _down at the ground and saw a root lead around the corner._

_He_ _followed_ _it down the halls as he saw more roots and started to walk faster._

_When he_ _turned_ _the last corner when he saw..._

_RING!!!!!_

He gasped and looked around and saw everything was back to normal.

He took a few deep breaths as he wiped the sweat off he brow.

"These things are getting out of hand." He huffed bending down.

__________

 

After school Michael was sitting at the bleachers but he was too consumed in his own thoughts to actually pay attention to what was happening around him.

 

Stiles looked at Michael worriedly before truning to Scott. 

 

"Do you think there's something wrong with Michael?" He asked as Scott bounced his leg.

 

"Whatever." He grumbled before getting up towards the field.

 

Michael kept on repeating the vision over and over again in his head and couldn't figure out what it could mean.

 

"And here I thought I was finally gaining control." He grumbled.

 

He quickly looked up when he heard a collection of gasp and saw Danny on the floor grunting and he quickly walked over to Scott and Stiles.

 

"I turn my head for two seconds and you give Danny a concussion!?" He scolded to Scott who glared at him.

 

"Well maybe you could cast a spell and fix him if you're not too busy thinking about _Derek._ " He said with venom in his voice as he said the name.

 

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked accusingly crossing his arms over his chest defensively as Stiles looked between them worriedly.

 

"It means quit thinking about some dead guy who you never and get over it." He nearly yelled as got up in Michael's face.

 

"Oh that's rich, coming from the guy who is getting all psycho over one girl, at least I don't lose control over my magic when I'm thinking about Derek." He shot back as both of their eyes glowed their respective colors.

 

Stiles quickly got between them nervously as he tried to keep the peace.

 

"Ok guys we're all friends here let's stay calm." He said looking between them as he put hands on their chests.

 

"I'm calm, I'm calm." He said keeping his voice even with a glare before he abruptly turned around.

 

As Michael past the bleachers everyone quickly stood up as the metal seats burned them.

 

____________

 

  
The night came quickly and the moon shined bright in the sky.

  
Michael entered his house and slammed his door with a grunt in frustration. He walked into the living room and was surprised to see his mother on the couch.

"You're back." He commented before plopping down next to her.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Just high school drama." He sighed letting his head fall back.

"I doubt that." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just Scott being a complete douche." He grunted closing his eyes.

"Is he the one who dropped you off after the party?" She asked.

"No that was...Derek." He said as sorrow filled his eyes.

He hasn't heard from Derek in days and he hasn't felt him through the link either and he's extremely worried and that only makes him stressed.

"They're werewolves right?" She asked leaning forward.

"Yea." He sighed as he tried to relax.

"Honey I have to tell you something important." She said sitting up and he turned to look at her "Our coven never had the most peaceful history with the wolves here." She said carefully as she saw Michael's confused look.

"Mom what do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"That's the past but I want to tell you what my mother told me witches and werewolves should stay out of each other's business." She said putting her hand over his.

"But they're my friends." He said looking up to my eyes.

"I know and unlike my mother I'm going to give you a choice to stay away from them or to stay with them." She said squeezing his hand lightly.

He looking down as many thoughts about Scott, The Alpha...Derek. He looked up with determined eyes.

"I'm going to help them" He said confidently as he stood.

_________

 

He made his way to Scott's house just as Stiles parked outside. He waved to Stiles and walked towards him.

 

"You came." Stiles said with a smile.

 

"Well you needed protection against a feral werewolf and who better to act as a body guard than a witch." He smiled pointed both of his thumbs at himself.

  
"Thanks man." He said before leading the way up to Scott's door and unlocked it.

"Scott!" Scott's mom, Melissa, called out.

"Stiles." Stiles corrected with nervous smile.

"And Michael." Michael smiled raising his hand.

"Key." She said pointing at the key Stiles is holding.

"Yea I had one made." He said gesturing towards the metal item.

"That doesn't surprise me, scares me but doesn't surprise me." She said mumbling the last part "Oh I'm Melissa, Scott's mom." She said introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Michael smiled politely shaking her hand.

Stiles dropped the duffel bag and it slammed on the floor rather loudly.

"What is that?" She asked looking down at the duffel bag.

"Video games." "School project." Stiles and Michael lied quickly at the same time making them look at each other pointedly before Stiles looked back at her.

"We were gonna play video games after we finish our project." He explained nervously.

"Guys, he's ok right?" She asked worriedly.

"Who Scott, yea totally." He shrugged nervously.

"He just doesn't talk to me as much as he used to." She explained quietly.

"Well he's had a bit of a rough week." Stiles tried to reason.

"Yea especially with relationship drama." Michael added.

"Yea well you guys be careful tonight." She said looking through her purse and added "It's a full moon."

"What?" Stiles asked with an alarmed look that he and Michael shared.

"There's a full moon tonight ha you should see how the ER gets brings out all the nut jobs." She joked with a chuckle.

"Oh right." Stiles chuckled along with Michael.

"You know that's um how they came up with the word lunatic." She pointed out before walking out the door.

"I honest to God didn't know that." Michael pipes in getting a pointed look from Stiles only making him shrug.

They went upstairs to Scott's room and yelled when they saw Scott sitting on a chair in the dark.

"Oh Jesus!" Michael yelled putting a hand over his heart.

"Dude your scared the hell out of us. Your mom said you weren't here yet." Stiles said putting the bag down.

"Came in through the window." He answered in a without much emotion.

"Ok, let's get this set up wait until you see what I bought." He said crouching down.

Michael eyed Scott suspiciously before he crossed his arms and slowly walked towards the bed and sat down.

"I'm fine." He said getting the others attention "Just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight." He explained unconvincing.

Michael and Stiles shared a look before looking back to Scott.

"You sure about that cause you got this kinda serial killer look in your eyes and I hope it's the full moon taking affect cause it's really starting to freak me out." He hoped hiding his worry.

"I'm fine you should go now." He replied.

"Yea that's gonna happen." Michael scoffed sarcastically.

Scott turned his head and eyes Michael raking his gaze up and down his body.

"Michael shut up ok we'll leave but will you just look in the bag, see what I got maybe you use it maybe you don't." Stiles negotiates hoping Scott will fall for the bait.

Scott slowly got up and stalked towards Stiles and crouched down and pulled chains out of the bag.

"You think I'm gonna let you put these on, chain me up like a dog?" He asked lowly.

"Actually no." He not Stiles said quickly before he handcuffed Scott to the heater.

Michael quickly got up and raised his hand and the chains from the bag wrapped around him.

"What are you doing?!" Scott yelled struggling against the restraints.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback, for kissing Lydia." Stiles answered making Scott glare at him and Michael looked shocked at the news.

"Oh shit." He mumbled under his breath.

They both walked out the room and walked I to the kitchen.

 

"You know Stiles, you never strike me as the vengeful type it's kinda hot." He commented with a wink making Stiles blink.

 

"Uh thanks I think." He said confused as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Let's go." He said going upstairs. 

 

"Lead the way." He followed with a mocking salute.

  
"I got you water." He said holding up the water bottle before he held up a doggy bowl with the name Scott on it making the werewolf glare at him. He set it down next to Scott before he began to walk away.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott yelled throwing the bowl at Stiles making him stop and turn around.

"You kissed her Scott you kissed Lydia that's my...the one girl I..." He interrupted himself. "You know for the past three hours I've been thinking maybe it's just the full moon you know he probably doesn't know what he's doing and tomorrow he be back to normal, he probably won't remember what a complete dumbass he's been, a son of a bitch, an unbelievable piece crap friend." He rambled in anger.

"Stiles why don't you just-" Michael tried but he was interrupted by Scott.

"She kissed me." He suddenly said.

"What?" Stiles said in shock.

"Oh shit." Michael said looking at his two friends.

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me." He repeated with a smirk.

"Stiles go I'll handle this." Michael said and Stiles walked out.

"She would've done a lot more to. You should've seen the way she had her hands all over me." He taunted.

Before he could taunt Stiles more Michael slapped him across the face making him glare at the witch with glowing eyes.

"That's enough Scott." He ordered before he telekineticly closed the door and lay down on the bed.

Scott continued to struggle against the chains making Michael roll his eyes.

"You're not getting out of this I made sure they were extra tight." He smirked before he closed his eyes to relax.

"Guys please let me out it's just the full moon I swear." He begged. "You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." He tried before he looked down at the chains.

"We're not listening." Michael piped in with his eyes closed.

"C'mon guys it's starting to hurt, it's not like the first time, it's the full moon, it's Allison breaking up with me I know it's just not taking a break. She broke up with me and it's killing me I feel helpless. So please guys let me out." He tried again.

"I can't." Stiles said through the door.

"Nope." Michael agreed.

The moonlight began to shine through the dark clouds in the sky and into the room making Scott slowly loose control. He started to struggle against the chains and cuffs. When he began to scream in pain Stiles covered his ears and Michael got up just in case.

"Good luck with that." He looked down at the werewolf before he started to growl and shift. "Fuck." He said when Scott ripped through the cuffs and pulled out of the chains.

Scott slammed Michael against the wall who's eyes glowed violet. Scott's squeezed his shirt as his golden eyes met Michael's violet.

"Why do you miss him?" He asked with a golden glare.

"What?" Michael asked confused.

"Derek, why do you miss him?" He asked getting closed.

"Because I just do." He said his cheeks reddening.

"What does he have that I don't?" He asked with a glare.

"Are you serious right now Scott, don't you have Allison." He said making Scott punch the wall next to him with a roar.

"She broke up with me haven't you been listening." He growled lowly. "That means I'm single and that means I can do this." He smirked before he leaned forward and smashed his lips against Scott's and one of his fangs cut his lip.

Michael pushed him off with his magic and huffed in relief but Scott quickly jumped out the window.

"Shit." He grumbled on his way to the door but stopped and adjusted himself in his jeans. "I should not be turned on right now." He mumbled before he opened the door and saw Stiles sitting next to the door and stood up.

"What happened?" He asked urgently.

"He uh kinda, how do I put this lightly, he got away from me." He said slowly.

"What!?" Stiles screamed alarmed looking in the room to see Scott gone.

"Look Stiles don't panic." He tried to calm his friend down.

"Are you serious of course I'm panicking he's probably out there right now murdering somebody!" He yelled hysterically.

"Ok yelling does not solve anything Stiles." He said crossing his arms.

"Can't you I don't know have a vision of where he is?" He asked making the witch scoff.

"Yes because I have total control of my visions." He walked into the room. "Why don't I just touch his blood on the floor and see where he'll be." He said sarcastically bending down and touched the blood and gasped.

_Scott ran through a parking lot and jumped on a gray car_ _that_ _Allison_ _and Jackson were in but before he_ _could_ _attack he was tackled off the car and_ _down_ _a hill._

"I know where he is stay here." He said quickly got up and jumped out the window.

"Like hell I am" Stiles says as he saw Michael run into the woods before he ran downstairs and hopped into his jeep.

________

 

When he made it to where Scott was he saw him fighting Derek and sorely loosing. When Derek started to fight back that's where he drew the line.

 

"Well if it isn't natural selection at its finest." He rolled his eyes before he threw them away from each other and walked between them. "That's enough." He announced fed up with the constant fighting between the two.

 

Derek got up and shift back in his human form as Scott gained back control. He looked down at his clawed hands before he looked up at Derek. 

 

"What's happening to me?" He asked.

 

"Exactly what he wants." Derek answered.

 

__________

 

They helped Scott get home and left him in his room.

 

"I'm gonna go home guys see you tomorrow." He said heading towards the door.

 

"Hey Michael." Scott called making Michael stop and turn around. "I'm sorry." He said and Michael nodded before he walked out.

 

On his way home car pulled up next to Michael and he saw a familiar black Camero.

 

"Need a ride?" Derek asked rolling down the window.

 

Michael stopped walking and sighed before he got in with a sigh. Derek started the car and headed to Michael's house. 

 

"I feel like I need to explain somethings." Derek said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

 

"You think." Michael said turning to look at Derek. 

 

"The reason I didn't come back immediately was because the alpha had that witch watching and the fact that thanks to those idiots I'm the most wanted man in the state." He explained with some distaste towards the end when he talked about Scott and Stiles.

 

He stopped the car when they made it to Michael's house and Michael quickly got out of the car and towards the from door and Derek followed closely. When he reached for the doorknob Derek grabbed his arm and turned around.

 

"What happened?" He asked confusing Michael.

 

"What are you..." He was interrupted Derek cut him off.

 

"What happened to your lip?" He pushed for an answered.

 

"Scott uh kissed me when he shifted and cut my lip with one of his fangs I guess." He shrugged.

 

Derek put a finger under Michael's chin and lifted his head up, leaned forward and kissed Michael softly who immediately kissed back. The kiss quickly turned passionate when Derek swiped his tongue against his lips for entrance the younger boy quickly complied and opened his mouth. Michael was pressed against the door being pinned by Derek. 

 

After what seemed like forever they pulled away for some air.

 

"That was..." Michael tried to find the words. 

 

"About time." Derek finished for him with a chuckle.

 

"Goodnight." Michael said pulling away with a smile.

 

"Goodnight." Derek waved when Michael opened the door.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before he closed the door.

 

Michael leaned against the closed door and sighed out with a smile before he ran up to his room and plopped down on his bed closed his eyes.

 

_There were lights. An ambulance._

 

_"Stiles?" He saw_ _Stiles_ _with his dad hugging._

 

_Michael turned_ _around_ _and saw Kate and Chris both smirking_ _at_ _Stiles' direction._

 

_"_ _Shit_ _"_ _He_ _whined out._

 


	9. Wolf's Bane

Michael POV

This bitch is getting on my last nerve!

Scott, Stiles and I were in Derek's car and we're driving the through the Ironworks district being followed by the psycho hunter bitch that is Kate Argent.

"She's starting to get on my last nerve." I say leaning forward between dumb and dumber.

"Faster?" Scott asked.

"Much faster." Stiles confirmed looking back.

"Shake this bitch off our tale." I agreed looking back at the black SUV.

Scott turned the corner and Kate did the same. Scott wasn't losing her if anything she was catching up.

"Uh, Scott I don't think you're grabbing the concept of a car chase here." Stiles said as the car got closer.

"If I go faster I'll kill us." Scott pointed out.

"Well if you don't go faster they're gonna kill us." Stiles countered.

"And if you two don't quit arguing and outrun this bitch I'll kill you both." I say and Scott nodded before he slammed on the gas making fall back against the seat.

Stiles looked back to see the car out of sight.

"They're gone." Stiles said relieved.

"Just because we can't see them doesn't mean their gone." I point out looking out the windows.

Stiles pulled out a hand radio and pushed the button on the side.

"All units suspect on foot heading into the Ironworks." Stiles dad said through the radio and both Scott and Stiles gawk.

"Well shit." I say breaking the silence.

Scott turned the corner and I saw Chris Argent with a crossbow firing flashes at Derek.

"Don't think so buddy." I say swinging my hand and the crossbow flew out of his hands.

Scott hit the breaks next to Derek and Stiles opened the door yelling for him to get in and climbed into the back. Derek quickly climbed in and Scott shifted gears and zoomed away.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott demanded.

"Dammit I had him!" Derek yelled.

"Who the alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, he was right in front of me then the freaking police showed up." He explained angrily.

"Hey they're just doing their jobs." Stiles piped in getting a glare from Derek.

"Stiles shut up." I say and Stiles nodded before he leaned back.

"Yea thanks to someone who decided to make the most wanted fugitive in the state." He said with a pointed stare at Scott.

"FYI me and Stiles had nothing to do with that it was all him." I say leaning forward looking at Derek.

"Dude." Scott wined making turn my head to look at him.

"Don't complain that was all you and you know it." I countered.

"Ok I made a dumbass mistake I get." He admitted making me smile but Stiles quickly pulled me back and took my previous spot.

"Alright, how did you find him?" Stiles asked Derek who only huffed stubbornly.

"Can you trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked.

"Yea all of us." Stiles added and I pulled him back and leaned forward.

"Or at least one of us." I say pointing at myself.

"That last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out she found two things first was a guy named, Harris." He explained.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked.

"Why him?" Scott added.

"I don't know yet." He admitted.

"What's the second thing?" He asked.

Derek pulled a paper out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"Some kind of symbol." He said and we all looked at it and Scott made a double take.

"What, do you know that this is?" He pushed.

"I've seen it on a necklace." He started looking at the road.

"Allison's necklace." I finished.

I was about to say more but my phone rang making me groan. I pulled out my phone and answered.

"Have a nice ride, kid?"

Both Scott and Derek looked alarmed at the voice on the other end of the line.

That son of a witch.

"And here I thought I ran you out of town after I kicked your ass for what the fifth time." I mocked with a smile.

"Please kid it takes a lot more than a rookie witch with a few cheap tricks to scare me." He boasted.

"Well this rookie kicked your ass everytime you tried to kill me and how did that happen?" I asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"I underestimated you but that will not happen again." He said.

"Oh finally learning something I see it's a miracle." I mocked.

"You'll regret mocking me soon enough." He said and I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"How'd you figure that?" I asked squinting my eyes.

"Tomorrow tonight on the lacrosse field after the game, one on one, no interferences, just you and me we'll finish this once and for all." He proposed.

I looked at the werewolves in the car who both shook their heads.

"And if I refuse?" I challenge.

"Well you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious mother now would you." He mocked and I froze.

"Michael..." Scott began but I quickly shushed him.

"Ok you want to end this fine by me game on." I say hanging up.

I looked at everyone else who exchanged nervous and worried looks and I sighed out.

TW

 

"It's gonna be impossible." Scott complained as we entered school.

 

"Just ask her to borrow it." Stiles said suggesting the obvious.

 

"How?" Scott challenge.

 

"It's easy just say "Hey Allison can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it like to lead me to an Alpha werewolf I need to kill in order to get back together with you"" He rambled. 

 

"You're not helping." Scott said.

 

"Just talk to her." Stiles pushed.

 

"She won't talk to me." He countered. "What if she like only takes it off in the shower." He wondered.

 

"That's why you ease back into it, get on her good side, remind her of the good times and then you ask for the necklace." Stiles explained as Scott started to smile to himself.

 

"Hey!" I called snapping my fingers in front of her face.

 

"You're thinking about her in the shower aren't you." Stiles accused.

 

"Yea." He admitted. 

 

"Stay focused get the necklace, get the alpha, get Alison back got it." Stiles said walking away.

 

"Good luck." I smile patting his back before I walk away.

 

TW

 

When lunch started I sat across from Scott as I stared at the fish stick.

 

"Why does the fish taste like chicken?" I asked as I bit a piece off and he just shrugged.

 

"Did you get the necklace?" Stiles asked sitting next to Scott.

 

"Not exactly." He answered looking down at his food.

 

"What happened?" He asked.

 

"She told me not to talk to her." He answered as Stiles chomped down in his food. "At all." He added.

 

"She's not giving you..."

 

"She's not giving me the necklace." He interrupted in frustration.

 

"Did you find anything else out?" He pushed.

 

"Nope." I piped in.

 

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic." He answered.

 

"Right, girls have so much baggage that's why I went for guys." I added and I looked up and saw that they were looking up at them. "What?" I asked.

 

"Ok I came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened." He explained.

 

"What?"

 

"Just steal the thing." He said stating the obvious. 

 

"Can't we try at least getting to Harris?" He asked not wanting to steal from his ex.

 

"My dad put him on a 24 hour protective detail the necklace is all we got you have to steal it." He countered.

 

"Guys he's watching us." Scott said glancing at Jackson.

 

I turned to look but Scott quickly pulled me to look back at him.

 

"Don't look, just distract me act normal talk to me." He said hastily at Stiles who looked just as nervous. 

 

"I got nothing." He admitted. 

 

"You got nothing, you can't think of anything to say?" He asked.

 

"Not under this kind of pressure." He explained. "Besides he's not even there." He pointed out and Scott began to scan the room to look him.

 

I saw that Scott froze and nervously looked around.

 

"Ok if he want to play this fucking game of whispers fine by me." I grunted as they both looked at me worriedly.

 

"What are you gonna do?" Stiles asked.

 

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Jackson's mind.

 

**"** **Hello** **Jackson."**

 

**"What the hell?" He asked out loud.**

 

**"** **Doesn't** **feel does** **it** **,** **when** **someone** **only you can hear talks right." I taunted "Makes you feel crazy."**

  
**"How the hell are you doing this?" He demanded.**

**"** **That's** **for me to know and you to obsess over now quit taunting** **Scott** **or** **I** _**will** _ **make your life a living hell." I** **taunted** **.**

I smirked as I gave him a quick migraine and Scott and Stiles shared a shocked look.

"Dude what did you do?" Scott asked.

"I gave him a warning and a quick migraine." I said simply with a smile.

"Dude that is awesome!" Stiles exclaimed with a big smile and I smile with pride.

"Now can we get back to my crisis." I reminded getting their attention.

"Oh yea fight to the death after game, right?" Scott said slowly.

"You forgot didn't you?" I asked them both.

"He did I didn't." Stiles quickly said pointing at Scott making me glare at him.

"Dude screw you." Scott glared to Stiles who shrugged in response.

"Forget it I'm gonna go somewhere where I can actually get help." I say standing and walking away.

"Remember you have to help Danny and I with out project." Stiles called out.

Son of a bitch I forgot all about that.

"Fine." I called back before I walked out of the cafeteria.

TW

 

I barged into my room and grabbed my spell book from under my bed and quickly opened it to the center pages and sat down on the ground.

 

"Ok, book show me your secrets." I say to myself as my fingers grazed over the paper.

 

I closed my eyes as I felt my magic radiate and connect with the magic of the book, I felt the bed disappear beneath me as I lifted of the ground.

 

Please I need to find a spell that could help me beat him.

 

I heard the pages flap as they flipped. After what seemed like forever the flapping stop and I felt myself connect to the floor.

 

I open my eyes and looked down at the book. I gazed over the illustrations, words and instructions.

 

"This'll be my last chance." I whispered to the quiet room.

 

My phone rang making me gasp before I collected myself and picked it up and looked over the text.

 

'R u gonna b at Stiles' 4 the project??'-D

 

I looked over the text before typing an answer.

 

'Ya had 2 get something from home ttyl :P'-M

 

I got up and slid the book back under my bed before walking out with a sigh.

 

TW

 

I entered Stiles' house by unlocking the door with a quick swing of my hand. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to Stiles' room.

 

"Sorry I was late guys I was..." I instantly stopped talking when I saw Danny gazing at Derek who was shirtless. "Why doesn't he have a shirt on?" I asked Stiles who looked like he was up to something.

 

"Well Miguel here had a nosebleed and some got on his shirt so he had to change." He said nonchalantly with a wink.

 

I looked over at Danny who was too distracted with Derek's body before I nodded in understanding.

 

I sat down next to Stiles and leaned over to Stiles.

 

"What are we doing?" I whispered eyeing him suspiciously. 

 

"Trying to get him to trace a text." He answered quietly and I nodded. "Oh and that reminds me." He said before he quickly grabbed a water bottle and poured water on me making me quickly stand up as my white shirt stuck to my chest revealing the skin underneath. "Dude your so clumsy sometimes." He quickly said as I glared daggers at him.

 

"You should uh change." Danny said turning his attention and I smile politely at him.

 

"Yea you're right." I agreed before pinch and pull Stiles' ear making him yell 'ow' multiple times and walked over to Stiles' next to Derek.

 

"I'm going to kill him." He mumbled looking through Stiles' clothes as I take my shirt off.

 

"Yea get in line." He say glancing back to see Danny staring at us. "But we could use this to our advantage." I smirk before I walk back towards the two without a shirt.

 

"What?" I hear Derek ask.

 

"Danny I need you to do something for me." I say sultry tone while I bend over with my hands on Stiles desk.

 

"Uh y-yea?" He stuttered out as I slowly, lightly rubbed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"I'm gonna need your to trace that text." I smile innocently as his eyes widen.

 

"Y-You're apart of this?" He asked as my hand crept up on his neck.

 

"Depends, Danny." My hand finds its way under his shirt, onto his bare shoulder and I lean forward so my mouth was next to his ear. "Do you want me to be?" I whispered sultry.

 

I leaned back to see a fidgeting Danny, a gawking Stiles and a severely pissed of Derek.

 

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text." He says quickly turning to the computer and Stiles gave a quite cheer and I get up and walked back next to Derek who glared at him.

 

"What?" I asked as I took out one of Stiles' shirts.

 

"Look about that night at your house-"

 

"Look if you're going to say something martyr like, like 'you need to avoid me' or 'I'm not safe to be with' or anything like that don't even try it" I turned to him with a soft smile "I'm here to stay and believe it or not I can take care of myself." I joked before looking back down at the shirt.

 

I slip the shirt on and and look into my phone to see if I look good and much to my and two others in the rooms satisfactory I did.

 

"How do I look?" I asked looking at Derek who only looked at my lower abdomen.

  
"Well uh." He tries to form a sentence makimg me blush.

"Just shut up." I say softly before I pulled him by his hand into a kiss.

I guided his hand to the curve of my back and the other to between my shoulder blades and wrapped my arms around his neck. We continued to kiss until we hear a cough. We both turned to see Danny and Stiles, Danny gulped and had sweat on his brow and Stiles had his mouth gape open in shock.

"I'm gonna lay down." I say as my face grew a shade of red.

I fell back down on Stiles' bed before I felt a weight on my abdomen and I looked down to see, Derek's head on my stomach and I slowly raked my fingers through his hair.I

was about to dose off but my phone vibrated making me groan. I rolled Derek off of me so I can get my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the screen and saw a text from Lydia.

 

**'Jackson is a jackass explain later shop now' - L**

 

"I have to go." I say getting up.

 

"Wait what, why?" Stiles quickly stumbled out.

 

"Jackson's being a dick and Lydia wants to go shopping." I say picking up my backpack up.

 

"What about the text?" Derek asked quetly as I opened the door.

 

"I'll be back don't worry." I kissed his cheek before I leaned back to look into his eyes "Remember you're stuck with me." I say causing a smirk to appear on his face making me smile before I turned around "Bye boys." I say my farewell before I closed the door.

 

TW

 

"I mean, who does he think he is?" Lydia ranted through the door of the dressing room "I mean no one breaks up with me...ever." she continues making me sigh.

 

"You know when you said 'shop' I thought I would get some stuff too." I called through the door as the dressing room door opened revealing Lydia in a skin tight red short dress that shows off all of her curves.

 

"You already have something for the winter formal." She says looking at the mirror.

 

"You're going to where that to the formal?" I askes sceptically.

 

"No this is for my birthday." She states as if it was tge most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Isn't that in a month?" I asked confused.

 

"It never hurts to be prepared, now how do I look?" She asked.

 

I soaked in the dress that complimented all of her features and I nodded.

 

"I'd go straight for you." I nodded making her smile.

 

"This'll show Jackson and when he sees me in this he'll be crawling back like the idiot that he is." She smiles before she walks back in the dressing room "By the way do you have a date for the formal?" She asked making me blush and looking anywhere except the door she was behind.

 

After a moment of silence she quickly opened the door and looked at suspiciously.

 

"Who is he?" She asked making me shrug.

 

"Who's who?" I say nonchalantly.

 

"The guy who has you blushing like a virgin, which you're obviously not." She says quickly before sitting next to me on the bench.

 

"What do you mean by obviously?" I asked trying to change the subject and I was also genuinely curious by what she ment.

 

"Besides the point, who is it?" She asked quickly not leaving the question unanswere making me let out a sigh.

 

"Ok, if I tell you who it is I need you to promise this stays in confidence." She quickly nodded making close my eyes and sighed again "Derek Hale." I quickly say opening eyes to look at her reaction.

 

"Knew it."

 

Wait, what?

 

"Wait, what?" I askes dumbfounded.

 

"I knew you had a thing for him when I saw you leave my party with him and Allison." she explained making me raise my eyebrows "Plus that man is a grade A hotty." She says zonning out.

 

**'The things I'd let that man do to me.' she thought.**

 

Did she just...nope not happening.

 

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face bringing her back to reality.

 

"Oh sorry." She apologized before heading back inside the dressing room.

 

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. I looked at the screen and saw a text from Derek.

 

**'Found out who sent the text, hurry back.' -D**

 

"Lyds come on I have homework to do." I call out pocketing my phone.

 

"Changing as fast as I can"

 

TW

 

I met up with Stiles and Derek at the hospital as Stiles climbed our of his jeep. He was rubbing his head with a groan and I followed him. Before we entered tbe building I stoped him.

 

"Hey, Stiles." I say grabbing his attention.

 

"Huh?" That was the last thing he said before I punched him in the gut "What the hell man?" He groaned looking up at me.

 

"That was for pouring water all over my favorite shirt, come on." I moved ahead while he stayed hunched over "Let's go!" I grab his collar and drag him into the building.

 

We entered the building onky to find it empty. I looked around the lobbey and down the halls but no one. This place is giving a bad vibe and the creeps.

 

"Who are we looking for?" I asked looking at the pale skinned friend who was on the phone.

 

"A nurse, who isn't here by the way." He says pointedly into the phone.

 

Stiles walks past me and looks into a room that was empty.

 

"Yea well he's not here either." Stiles observed and I looked at the name on the door.

 

Peter Hale.

 

"Shit." I whispered to myself and I turned to warn Stiles but he froze and I looked to see what ge was staring at.

 

There in a black trench coat and half of face covered in burns was Peter Hale.

 

"You must be Stiles and Michael." He says softly as we both slowly back away from the werewolf.

 

"Stiles run I'll hold him off." I ordered keeping my eyes on the alpha.

 

"Cause that worked so well last time." He chuckled making me glare at him.

 

"You got the jump me last time I'll give you that but this time I'm in a league of my own." I conjure two fireballs in both of my hands "Look familiar?" I mocked making him roar at me making quickly throw the fire at him launching him down the other end of the hallway.

 

"Stiles run!" I turn to him noticing a nurse with red hair approaching.

 

"What are you doing here, visiting hours are over." She says lowly.

 

"You...and him...you're the one who..." Stiles stuttered as he put two and two together "Oh my god we're gonna die." He says fearfully.

 

"Will you calm down." I don't take my eyes off of the werewolf.

 

Suddenly Derek elbows the nurse knocking her out.

 

"That's not nice she's my nurse." Peter says sarcastically.

 

"And I'm a regular teenager." I raise my hand sarcastically.

 

"She's a psychotic bitch who's been helping you kill people, get out of the way." Stiles ducks and crawls to the side of the hall.

 

"You think I killed Laura. My own family?" He questioned as he appreached making Derek roar but before either of them could make a move I felt my eyes glow purple as I used my telekinesis to push Peter down the hall and hit the wall before I made a backhanded motion sending him flying down the next hallway.

 

"Round 2." I say walking down the hall but my arm was quickly grabbed and I was pulled back by Derek.

 

"Get Stiles out of here." He ordered making me scoff.

 

"I'm not letting you fight him alone." I objected.

 

"And I'm not asking." He growled at me.

 

I was about to argue some more but Stiles caught my attention.

 

"Come on man let's go." He said crawling away.

 

"Go." Derek said as Peter rounded the corner.

 

"You better be alive after this." I ordered before I grabbed Stiles and we ran as the sounds of roars behind us escalated.

 

We got onto Stiles' jeep and drove away.

 

"We have to get to the game." Stiles says and I nod.

 

"I'll get there faster on foot." I say before I jump out of the car before I began to sprint towards the school.

 

I still have another fight to win.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW Michael's mom is played by Lady Gaga


End file.
